


Wack One-shots

by PrincessIsFineThx



Category: Avengers, Peter Pan (2003), Rango (2011), Spiderman - Fandom, Venom - Fandom, avengers age of ultron
Genre: Another book, F/M, Not putting names just yet, One Shot, Other, Probably gon' be some smut, Suggest fandom/ or character?, Yandere x Reader, be patient with me, long one shots, will add more fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessIsFineThx/pseuds/PrincessIsFineThx
Summary: !!Requests are open. Will add fandoms and characters as I write each chapter!!Here is a book of readerX. I will be doing requests sometime soon but don't fret- I'll try and do a bit of everything I can try(Or get my hands on before the fandom police find me). Fix yourself a nice cup of whatever and enjoy!
Relationships: Green Goblin/Norman Osborn, Norman Osborn/Reader, Ultron (Marvel)/Reader, Victor von Doom/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Ultron X (Powered Female)Reader Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S RIGHT we're starting off strong with my favorite villain of all time. Enjoy!

To say you were a sculptor was just the tip of the iceberg. You were an artist in many levels. You sketched, painted, sculpted, sewed, made pottery, built tiny houses for birds and even did some tattoo's for close friends of yours. Art was in your blood. And today your blood was itching to make a sculpture. Where better to get materials than an old abandoned junkyard. You wondered into a broken train cart eyes scanning the metal pieces and pipes that lined the floor. You hummed softly and sifted through some scraps. You lifted a rather heavy piece and found something interesting. An Iron Man head? No wait...That's not what Iron man's robots looked like. You kneeled down and tried picking it up but realized there was a body attached to this head. You stepped back and lifted your hand. Easily, the metal moved away and the body lifted. You tilted your head. This body was huge! This definitely wasn't an Iron Man robot. You stepped out the single train cart carefully and kept the robot body in the air. You'd be taking this beauty home with you.

Once you got home, using a large wagon to carry the metal junk home with a large blanket over it, you went straight to your backyard. The shack that you had claimed as your studio long ago welcomed you home with faded paints and wooden boards. It was large enough to be considered a mini home but not big enough to actually live in. You rolled your wagon inside and closed the door, dumping the metal man on the ground. "Maybe...I can power it on..." Excitement raced through your body. You could poke around the visuals or maybe see if it talks. Hopefully it didn't sound an alarm or fly off. After getting the metal body onto some hanging hooks, you opened its chest and found the inside had been torn out. "Well shit!" You huffed and glanced around inside. Then you quickly went back to your wagon. Digging and searching, more digging, a little bit of connecting and...You ran back to the robot and searched on the back of his head. Sure enough he had a sort of port, like a plug in that fit your plug. You connected the wire to the back of his neck, then ran to your computer. You waited, did some typing and clicking. A box came up asking if you wished to power on. 

You hit enter. 

Then it warned you that your computer would need more battery. You cursed and quickly plugged your charger in. Then hit enter once again. 

The robot body twitched and you jumped out your seat. He began saying something and you stood up, stepping back some. He twitched some more before finally holding still. You held your breath before finally speaking. "H-Hello?" His head shot towards you, making your blood run cold. His eyes were red, one seemed dimmer than the other.

"Who a_are you?" His voice skipped, like a glitchy video. He moved his arms and found one of them hung on a hook while the other was missing completely. He ripped his hand off the metal hook and looked at you again. "Where_where am I?" 

"Wait hold still you might break yourself even more!" You held your hands out to try to stop him. He looked down at his body once more. He seemed to take in his appearance. Then he began twitching some more and a spark flew out from where his missing arm should be. "Are you oka-"

"Eight years." He looked up. "He's dead."

You swallowed hard. "W-Who's dead?" But he didn't answer. He began to reach up to remove the wires but you stopped him once again, actually walking to him. "Don't! You don't have a core thing and unplugging that will shut you down." He seemed to take your words into thought before letting his hand rest at his side. 

"You never answered my questions."

"Oh! I'm Y/n, you're in my art studio...In New York." You hoped that answered him. "I found you in the junkyard that was abandoned like five years ago...I thought you were Stark's robots but you're...definitely not." You seemed to mumble that last part and he chuckled softly. 

"No. I'm not." He looked at your computer. "Stark is dead."

Dread shot your chest and you sighed, nodding. "Yes, he is. He uh...sacrificed himself to destroy-"

"Thanos." He completed. You looked up at him and watched as he stared at the computer screen. Millions of photos and police reports kept popping up. He hummed and you watched other reports coming up. Reports from about eight or seven years ago. Your eyes narrowed. Then it stopped on one report with big bold letters that made your heart stop. 'Ultron: Dead or Hiding?'

"Ultron..." You whispered softly and looked at him. In return he tilted his head. "You're him! Holy shit I knew you looked familiar...You tried killing everyone!" Your hands were in your hair. What have you done?? You brought back a killer robot.

"That's not the complete story...however yes that was part of the plan." He watched your body, his eyes scanning. Something seemed off about you. You mumbled to yourself and he finally got a chance to really look at you. It may have been his height that made you smaller to him. He liked to think most humans were small like you. Your face molded from worried to shocked to fear, to hidden rage then to sadness all in three seconds. He watched as your body walked back and forth from wall to wall before finally cutting in. "What are you?"

You paused and looked at him confused. "I'm a person? A woman...why?" You swallowed hard. "Don't try anything funny now..."

Oh that seemed to catch his interest.

"Try something funny? Like what?" He walked closer and suddenly he stopped. He couldn't move. He watched as your hands stopped in front of you, like you were holding a wall there. "Ah...I knew something wasn't right here...You're a magic user. Just like Wanda." He looked down. "Is it just metal? You seem to be stopping me from moving...can you stop anything like walls or boulders?" 

You seemed baffled. Lowering your hands, Ultron's body lurched forward slightly. "Its just metal...I don't think its magic. Just an ability. Are you going to kill me or something?" Your words were softer and he hummed. 

"No of course not-"

"Will you try killing humanity again?" And as you asked that, he could feel his body being pulled back to the wall. He tried stopping himself but looked at you. "I can't allow you to live if you try killing us again."

"Then I won't." His voice was harsh, deeper almost. You stopped and he held himself against the wall. "I won't...but, you must help fix me. Please." He slid down to the floor, letting his back rest against the wall. "I can't stay hooked to your laptop, it will run hot and might fry out your battery. Help me fix my core and I won't-" He sighed. "Won't try dropping another crater into the Earth." You seemed uneasy and he quietly added. "Or anything else that involves mass extinction."

A soft sigh left your lungs. You bit the inside of your cheek and nodded. "Okay I can live with that." You walked closer to him and held your hand out. "Let you live so long as you won't destroy us, and help rebuild you." He looked at your hand. Your tiny, delicate hand that waited for an agreement. 

He nodded and reached up, letting his large hand engulf yours and gently shook it. "Its a deal, Y/n."


	2. David(Prometheus) X(Fem)Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and David are pretty good friends. Two peas in an endless mass of planets and stars called space. Soft fluff.

You began getting dressed into something comfortable. After being awoken from hypersleep, (And throwing up) you and your crew went to their quarters to get ready. You hummed to yourself and dusted your clothes for imaginary dirt. You tied your hair back just to get it out the way before leaving your room. Running straight into David. You stepped back and looked up at him, a smile gracing your lips. "Ah, hello David. Its been a while since we've spoken." 

David gave a soft smile. His blonde hair was combed neatly and his face shaven smooth. His realistic eyes gazing down at you. "It certainly has. Have you enjoyed your sleep?" You began walking to the table where the rest of the crew waited and David followed. 

"I would crack a joke and say I didn't get enough but surprisingly I feel very well rested." You stretched slowly, feeling some bones popping. "How has everything been since we've been out?" You watched as the doors automatically open, not even pausing to slow down as the two of you walk through. You always amazed yourself at how you managed to get yourself on this vessel. You. Studying and training, you thought you'd never see the day.

"Ah, everything has gone smoothly Dr.(L/n)."

"David please, formalities are unnecessary. (Y/n) is fine." He nodded and you smiled warmly to him again. The two of you walked into the room and you greeted everyone with another warm smile. You hugged a few of your members and David watched at the door. He felt a ping of... Odd. He wasn't sure what that was. He blinked and looked away, going to busy himself with setting up the room for a presentation for the members. You didn't notice him leave but when you looked back, David was gone.

~

You walked to your quarters after a long day. Your crew still had a few hours before reaching the planet but Vickers had insisted we prepare anyway. So you cleaned, all day. It was exhausting. You needed a shower and a meal. As you turned the corner, you saw David standing at your door. "David?" He turned quickly. "You okay?"

He nods. "I was awaiting your return." He looked at your door then at you. "I understand you've been busy all day so if you desire I'll let you rest for the night."

You hummed softly and walked to your room. "David would you like to stay for a while? I won't have much company while I eat anyway." The android gave a short nod and you motioned him inside your room. He sat down in a spare chair and you began to cook an easy and simple food. The two of you discussed the earlier events of the ship, letting David speak as you ate. After you were done, you wiped your mouth and asked. "What do you suppose we'll find on this moon? The planet I mean?" He looked at you. "Well, do you think maybe there will be...extraterrestrial life?"

David stared at you for a moment. Maybe he was processing your question, you thought. You suddenly felt sheepish and felt your mouth open to apologize but he spoke first. "To encounter other forms of life would be groundbreaking. But the chances are unknown." He smiled at you. "Would you like to meet one? A new form of life?" After he asked you, he saw the way your eyes lit up.

"Oh to meet one...yes I'd very much love to. God could you imagine! I'm sure Shaw and Holloway would lose it I'm sure." You laughed softly and David smiled once again. "But David. What about you? Would you like to meet an alien?"

David paused and his smile faultered only slightly. "Yes. If I got the chance to, that would be spectacular." He stared at you and you did the same. Looking down, you realized it must be past the time to sleep. You stood up and David followed your actions.

You were about to tell him good night until something different came out your throat. "David what can you feel that comes close to emotion?" David tilted his head. You swallowed hard.

"Well." He paused, then crossed his arms behind his back and walked to the window of your quarters. "I seem to be noticing changes in my behavior that I don't believe were supposed to exist in my functions."

"Like what?" You walked over to him and stood behind him.

He thought about earlier when he saw you hugging other members of your crew. "...loathing. Jealousy. Other things but I cannot yet describe them." He only turned his head. "Why do you ask, (Y/n)?"

You shrugged. "No specific reason." It was quiet and David turned around to face you. "Sorry for such an intrusive question. Do you want to leave?"

"Only if you wish it, then I shall leave you to rest." He answered with his smooth monotone voice. You nodded and walked to the door. You opened it and turned to him.

"Then goodnight David. Thank you for chatting with me." He walked to the door and paused. He turned to you and leaned down, giving you a soft hug. You felt your cheeks flush red and he let go. "Oh...what was that for?"

"You seemed to give everyone else an embrace when you awoke except me. So I thought I'd give you one before you slept." He stepped out your room and nodded to you. "Goodnight (Y/n)."

He left and you closed your door, looking back in your room. You recalled his words about what he was feeling. Wait, did the android really get upset because you didn't hug him? That made you feel bad because you didn't think he wanted a hug from you. But it was also a little silly. You smiled and walked to your shower deciding to wash up before you slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its short. Though I promise I'll make up for it with smut T-T and other shit.


	3. A/N - Requests are open!

Aaaaalrighty readers, I'm opening requests. 

DON'T HOLD BACK. Request descriptive one shots, or not I can wing it like I did with highschool science projects ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ

Here's a list of fandoms and movies(comment a fandom you know/like cause I might skip somethin')

Avengers  
Rango (human forms?)  
Alien  
Batman  
Justice League  
Gravity Falls(the reverse falls too)  
Disney(villains and princesses too I'll do (fxf) if requested.( ꈍᴗꈍ)  
Pixar  
Star Wars  
TMNT  
Transformers  
Among Us

If you have a question about a fandom or character don't be afraid to ask! These were what I could think of off the top of my head. 

[I do not write incest or underaged one shots please please please don't ask for these༎ຶ‿༎ຶ]


	4. Yandere!Green Goblin x (Fem)Reader Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Its the Miguire/Dafoe; Spiderman/Green Goblin don't @ me)  
> A parade, an interesting brawl and some photos leading to a stalker and a cliff hanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD. I sadly still have work through this Quarntine and my internet was out for almost a week so I wrote this in notes.   
> Hope ya'll enjoy and I HOPE YOU'RE ALL WASHING YOUR HANDS.

Today was supposed to be a normal day at the parade. You had smiled with your close friend as the balloons floated past the two of you. You gasped and took a picture of the Spiderman Chibi looking balloon. Your friend tugged you along the crowd. "C'mon Y/n! I know the perfet spot to get up close pictures of the balloons!" The two of you went into a building and took the elevator to the very top. The two of you had talked on the way up until the elevator rattled. You both gasped and looked at each other. "Do they have fireworks?"

You shook your head. "No way, not in the day time. And even if they do they aren't that loud-" Another boom and the elevator stopped. It opened and you both ran out, going to the edge of the building. You looked over with your camera ready and your heart stopped. Some of the balloons were on fire, slowly heading for the streets. Most of the screaming people had ran from the action. "Oh my god. Is it a terrorist attack?" You saw down below a red figure fly by followed by a green figure. You grabbed your friend and ran to the stairs. "Go! Come on we have to get out of here!" There was a sinister laugh and you looked back. You saw the figure floating there in the air with his back turned. On the building across from yours, Spiderman was on the window. You looked at your friend who was yelling at you to get inside. "Just keep going make sure everyone is out of the building, I'll be down I swear!" You heard your friend curse at you and you closed the door. You knew she wouldn't chase after you. She was a good friend but she was also precautious.

You edged toward the two, hearing them talking. If you could get at least three good shots of them, the press would pay you big time. You paused behind a metal vent and listened while positioning your camera. "What's the matter Spidey? I can't enjoy the parade?" He stood to his full height and chuckled, stretching his arms behind his head. 

"Not when you're throwing bombs at the crowd. No." Spiderman's head turned towards you just the slightest and then back at Green Goblin. "Come at me instead of them. I'm wide open." He demostrated by opening his arms, then got into a jumping position. You took this moment to snap a picture and your camera made a buzzing noise. Both men turned to look at you and you cursed. You looked at your camera and smacked it while ducking down. There was some laughter and an explostion. A zipping sound and a yell. You smacked your camera and checked the film then quickly got back up, pointing your camera where the two were before but were now gone, replaced by a hole in the building opposite of you. You cursed again. Then the sound of a light whirling sounded from behind you. You turned your head and nearly screamed. The Green Goblin was hovering right above you, squating down but looking menacing nonetheless. 

"Paparatzi? Or perhaps a fan?" He chuckled. You stepped back and tripped over your own footing. He looked you up and down and inched closer. The wind from his board blowing your hair back. 

"Hardly a fan of the Goblin." You stood. "Leave them alone, go back to whatever hole you crawled out of!" You threw a rock at his chest and he didn't even flinch. He looked down as the rock landed back onto the ground. 

He began laughing, looking at you slowly. "A fighter. I love those..." He inched closer to you and you stepped back. "I especially love pretty ones." He almost purred. You could feel the hairs on your neck stand. You reached the edge of the building and gasped, holding the edge tightly. "What's your name doll face?"

"Fuck you." You spat.

He smirked under his mask. Then suddenly a web was covering his mask and he screamed. You were grabbed and you yelped as you were thrown off the roof. Arms held you tightly and then you were swinging instead of falling. 

"Sorry I took so long, he kind of knocked me off my web." You heard the male beside you speak. You looked and almost sighed except you couldn't because you were almost screaming. "He didn't hurt you did he?" You simply shook your head no. You both got to the ground and you nearly fell on the cement. He spoke to some paramedics and gave you a salute. "See you around!" Then Spiderman was off. You took another picture before the paramedics were taking you to the hospital. 

~~

After an hour of stating you were perfectly fine, they put you on bed rest. You managed to sneak off and make it just through the doors until a familiar figure stopped you. "Y/n! Oh my god you bitch what were you thinking!?" Your best friend had tears in her eyes. Her cursing was just another way of showing she was very scared. She hugged you tightly and gasped. "Are you hurt? Did some one hurt you?"

You rolled your eyes and began telling her everything. You excluded the part where the Goblin hit on you and told her the part about Spiderman saving you. She nearly squealed, having the hugest crush on the masked web-slinger. She swooned about being saved by him and you informed her that it felt as romantic as a rollercoaster ride with no straps. She waved you off and continued her swooning. The two of you made a quick stop by the very busy Daily News Building. You sold your picture to the very hungry reporters for about $250. It was almost for just $150 but you had another picture in your reel. It was of the Green Goblin staring at the camera while in his creepy squating position. You hadn't even realized your camera took that picture but you had quickly sold it. Then you got a measly $20 of Spiderman swinging away.

You and your friend stopped by the pizzaria, ordering the most breathtakingly beautiful pizza you ever laid eyes on. You were digging in right when the owner set your pizzas down. You thanked him with a mouth full of pizza and nearly moaned. "I needed this."

The two of you ate in silence until your friend gasped. "Ack! I need to run to my work place and get some papers. God knows Osborne is gonna need them after today." She groaned, holding her head. She smiled suddenly and looked at you. "Come with me! He can't yell at me if I have a friend with me!"

You smiled a little. "Of course I'll come with you. But we're taking a taxi this time. I'm tired of walking."

You two finished your pizzas and got into a taxi. Your friend did a quick change, getting some strange looks from the driver. She had to look a little formal. Even though she was just the receptionist(in training), she still had to look formal. You however just stayed in your regular clothes. 

You both walked inside the fancy 25 story building. You thought it had 25, maybe it had more. Your friend did the talking and there was a few door slams. You looked up as two men came walking down the stairs, both formally dressed. You had looked at your friend who was collecting papers. A throat was cleared and you looked back over. A man, much older than you, was staring you down. You nearly blushed from how hard his gaze was. "Oh Mr. Osborne! I'm so sorry for showing up unannounced I had forgotten some papers at my desk I hope you don't mind me getting them..."

"No no that's not a problem. Who's this?" He glanced you up and down. 

"I'm her friend. After today's events she didn't feel safe walking alone." You spoke confidently. 

He nodded. "Ah yes, today's parade. Destroyed by that-...monster." He cleared his throat again and looked at your friend. "Get your papers and get home before it gets dark." She nodded, seeming relieved that she wasn't getting yelled at. He then turned towards you and stepped closer. "Apologies, today has been stressful. Norman Osborne." He held his hand out and you shook it gently. 

"Y/n L/n. No worries I understand sir." You dropped your hand. "Today was uh, eventful. We were both there and things got intense."

He smiled. "I'm sure they did. Luckily our friendly neighborhood Spiderman was there to save the day. I heard there wasn't any casualties except a few injuries."

You smiled in return. "Yeah he really is something." You chuckle softly. Your friend nudges your elbow and you looked at her. "Oh, ready?" She nods.

"Yup. Thank you again Mr. Osborne, I'll be here extra early in the morning with your coffee and all the papers-"

"No no don't worry, just get here at your regular time with my coffee and the papers." He smiled and looked at you. "Good meeting you Miss L/n."

"Y/n is fine thank you sir." You turned with your friend and you began walking to the door. After you were both outside, your friend looked at you with pure shock. You looked at her with confusion. "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure my boss was trying to flirt with you." she snorted and began laughing while your face heated up. "Oh man I know you have a thing for older guys but-" She couldn't get the last part out but it sounded along the lines of 'my boss?'.

"He wasn't flirting! He was just making small talk c'mon! And doesn't he have a wife or something?" You huffed. "Older guys as in guys that aren't my age exactly, like maybe three or five years older-"

"Well his wife passed years ago. Ya know if there's a level of age, he's definitely Daddy material." She dodged your hand that shot out to pinch her arm. "You're blushing! Holy shit you really did have a thing for him didn't you!"

You groaned. "I'm never walking you anywhere ever again if this is how I'm thanked."

~~

Osborne had waited till the two girls were out of the building. He sighed and turned to the woman at the front desk. "Cancel my meeting, tell them the events today gave me shock I'll resume meetings tomorrow." She had responded with a 'yes sir.' It was often he found ways to get out of the meetings he dreaded. They either gave him valuable information about his company or it was simply updates about shit he already knew. Lately it was shit he already knew about and didn't much care to be bored over. He had new plans. Plans that invloved you.

At first, catching a glance of you on the roof was just normal. 'Some photographer we have to kill.' The voice in his head cackled. And of course when 'he' took over, he really couldn't stop it. He snuck up behind you and admired your figure. Then you had turned to him. He remembered how his breath caught in his chest. You were beautiful. The way you snapped at him and even threw a rock at him. Something primal almost tore out of him. He liked it. Not just 'him.' The goblin. But Norman himself. 

Now he knew your name, and your best friend. 

He suited up and checked the time. The sun should have set by now. If he went now, he could track down you and your friend and maybe find where you lived. He left the lab and flew around town, his board quiet as he flew by. He had flew towards where his assistant in training had listed she lived and sure enough he saw the two of you. You two were laughing and then you both hugged. He felt a growl leave his throat and he looked away for a moment. He shouldn't be jealous, this was nothing to be jealous over. In fact, if he were thinking correctly, he shouldn't be obsessing over you this much. His normal self had seen you as attractive, beautiful and confident. He liked that in a woman. His other side...the Goblin, however, apmlifies his emotions by 5x when he comes out. A slight bitterness turns to raw hatred, a pang of hurt turns to rage. Attraction turns to lust. Apparently. 

And since he got back to his home from the parade, you were all the Goblin kept going on about. He couldn't help thinking along with him(after all he IS in his head). He tried shutting him up once he was swarmed with work and he almost succeeded. And then you showed up at his office, almost obideintly. He wished. You looked at him differently and of course you did, not with as much fear. You held your head up with confidence and he almost laughed right there. You were just so cute...And once you shook his hand and laughed so softly, he knew you had to be his. 

You walked along the sidewalk, reading something on your phone. He wanted to get in closer but he knew his glider wasn't that quiet. He looked ahead of you, seeing four thugs walking along the alleyway. They seemed to pause when they noticed you coming by. Goblin growled. Street thugs looking for a wallet to pick. On que, they grabbed you and pulled you into the alley. You had screamed and started kicking and thrashing around. You had screamed at the men, even catching two of them in the face with your foot. He smiled and landed quietly on the roof beside the alley. He heard a slap and looked down, seeing your head turned while one of the men's hand still in the air from meeting your cheek.

He pressed a button on his wrist and his glider sprouted two long blades. He targeted two of the men and the glider obeyed, flying down and penatrating both men at the same time through their chests. The group below had paused and looked over. One of the men began cursing and tried running the other way but Goblin was already there. He grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the wall. The last man held you hostage, holding a knife to your throat. He looked at you and you didn't seem phased by the knife. You were staring directly at him. Goblin felt himself smile under the mask. 'That's right doll...just keep looking at me.' He spoke in his mind. 

The man was going on about some threat but the goblin rolled his wrist and the glider of his did the rest, shooting the man through the head and leaving you unharmed. You gasped as blood ran down your shoulder and you stepped away, looking at Goblin with wide eyes. "Y-You! How did you find me?!" He grabbed your wrist in three steps and you tried pulling away. "N-No stop! Leave me alone!"

He raised his wrist and sprayed something in your face. "Shhh...sleep now..." and you were knocked out, only hearing the Goblin's spine chilling cackle as you went under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open! And feedback is as well! Thanks for reading ^-^ <3
> 
> (Also how do you make bold/italic lettering in this site because I can't figure it out :/)


	5. Yandere!Green Goblin x (Fem)Reader Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as much yandere action, more of suggestive themes. I wanted to add in some smut for this one but I felt like I was rambling on. More of a becoming friends stage and the next Part of Goblin x reader will definitely have smut.

Waking up never hurt so bad. Sometimes it did, being forced to wake up at early times for a job interview or chores. All emotional pains of leaving your comforting bed. But physical headache that threatened to make you puke was new. You sat up and groggily walked to the bathroom, grabbing your headache pills and took three. You did your morning routine and then walked to the couch. No work today(Not that selling pictures wasn't a real job). You sighed softly and laid back, fuzzy memories of last night slowly flooding back. Your eyes opened and you sat up. Was last night real or just some fever dream? You are in your own apartment, you did wake up in your bed. Your heart began racing. "No...that can't be right I went straight home last night..." You got up and went to your room, finding your bag on the floor. You searched its contents and found all your things. "I wasn't robbed...but-"

And then it dawned on you. The giant rust looking stain on your shoulder. You slowly turned your head and nearly screamed. Dried blood. Not yours, which made it even more terrifying. You quickly took the shirt off and threw it in the trash. You rushed to your bathroom and turned the shower on, stripping off everything else and taking a long hour to think. 

When you got out and dried off, you were going to tell your friend everything. You were about to pick up the phone but saw a few voicemails. You opened the first one and recognized your friends voice. "Heyyy Y/n just calling to check up on you, didn't get a text from ya last night. Os boss hasn't yelled yet so things are going swell at the office. I'll call ya later love ya bye." Then the next. "Hey its me again, sorry I'm blowing your phone up its probably nothing but please call me as soon as you get this. After yesterday...you know..Just worried. Call me." Then a last one. "Okay pick up right now Osborne is holding a charity ball and he invited me. He said I can bring a guest and I'm 100% sure he wants you there please please please pick up!"

You felt your cheeks go red. You dialed her work place and waited. After a moment someone picked up. "Osborne Office how can I help you?"

"Its Y/n, I'm fine...I have a headache and-"

"Wait let me call you back." She interrupted you and hung up. You looked at your phone, waiting. Then it rang but from her number this time. You answered. "Okay...Charity Ball, come with me! You'll get so many good pictures for the News Place I'm sure Os wouldn't mind! Especially if you showed up in something spicy~" She made a strange cat noise and you groaned.

"Calm your hormones girl and listen to me. Something happened last night that I need to talk to you about. What time are you off work?" She answered and you nodded. "Swing by my place when you're off. We can talk then." You said your goodbyes and hung up, deciding to cook breakfast. 

~~~

~Last Night~

The Green Goblin had to be careful, hearing through his helmet that Spiderman was swinging about from local reports. A nightly sweep before the hero crawled away to bed. Goblin held you close to him, glancing at your sleeping face once in a while. His jaw clenched and unclenched. "I can't do this to her...we're just putting her to bed..."

'Take her Osborne. She's yours, she'll love it...you'll love it too.' The goblin's voice echoed through his head and he shook it away. 

"No...no not like this." He saw her apartment and landed on the fire escape. The Goblin's laughter running through his head. He opened your window with ease and walked inside. He set you on your bed and decided to take a look around. He gazed at your pictures and picked one up, you and your family it looked like. He set it down and looked over at you. You turned in your bed and he noticed you still had blood on your shirt. 

'Take it off of her...get her comfortable...' He could almost hear the smile in the Goblin's voice. Osborne shook his head and walked over to your bed. He pulled the blankets up and over your figure. You yawned softly but didn't wake up. Osborne was quick to get out your apartment and back on his glider. 'What a pussy...I should have taken over...She could have been ours for good and you walk out! Pathetic!'

"I'll make her ours but forcing her to is our last resort. I've got an idea anyway."

~Morning~

Osborne walked out his office, seeing his assistant in training at her desk along with another assistant. He smiled at the both of them. "Morning ladies. I'm sure you both heard about the charity ball I'm having tonight." They both nodded, responding with a 'yes sir.' "You can both bring one guest...same goes with the rest of the staff." He looked at your friend whose eyes seemed bright with an idea. He smiled and waved them off. "Report to me if any news comes up." His plan was set when he saw your best friend sneaking her phone out her purse and running to the restroom.

'What a boring plan...'

~~~

Your best friend almost snickered. Your heart dropped at her lack of seriousness. "Wha- Don't laugh! I'm serious! He's stalking me!"

"God that sounds like some creepy obsession shit...there wasn't anything in the news about some dead bodies in an alley...have any proof?" She lounged in an old arm chair you had while eating some pretzels.

You almost jumped to the blood on your shirt but frowned. "Well...I have the shirt that has blood on it but I washed it...maybe it still has a stain on it." You tapped your lip. 

Your best friend groaned. "WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT MORE IMPORTANT THINGS! Like the ball happening tonight! There is a fee and all the donations are going to fixing up the parade accidents. You and me get in free aaaand we need to go shopping for something nice!" She helped you up. "You need to relax. Tonight we're gonna have some drinks, dance a little and try the fancy food that Osborne puts out. I heard its really good." She suddenly smiled. "And I'm gonna do everything in my power to get you a dance with the man himself."

Your stomach dropped. "He'll be busy and media will probably flip their shit if they saw some young reporter dancing with him." You rubbed your arm. "I do want to go shopping though. I need groceries anyway."

Your best friend squealed. "I'm gonna make you look gorgeous hunny!"

So you both went to a nice department store and looked at their selections of dresses. You contemplated a nice women's suit but your friend quickly put that thought down. She made you try on a few dresses before she gasped at one. "That one!" You blushed deeply. It was a nice dark colored spaghetti strap dress where the back dipped down low, showing off a good portion of your back. It dropped a little low in the front as well. The dress itself just barely touched the floor. She convinced you to wear it and even picked out some heels for you. Finally the two of you left, your friend stating she already had hers set out and ready.

~~~

You both arrived, stepping out the taxi and looking up at the building. Your friend showed her badge and you were both let inside. You had your camera on your shoulder and it really stuck out from your whole outfit. You had a necklace that matched the dress as well as some earrings. Your hair was curled and your make-up was on point, as your friend had kept telling you. You definitely looked like a rich barbie doll now, just with an old camera satchel accessory instead of a purse. 

Your best friend pulled you to a table with amazing little treats covering the top. She handed you a cake looking item and ate one herself. You took a bite instead of trying to eat it in one go. It was amazing to say the least. A squishy vanilla cake with a rich but smooth icing on the top. You hummed and looked at her. She nodded at you and you nodded back, laughing softly. You ate the rest of your cake then wiped your mouth with a napkin. You took your camera out and snapped a few pictures of the place. You used your camera to zoom in on a few things, seeing things much further than you can. You read the sign hanging above the stairs, then looked at a few of the people talking to each other. 

You put your camera down and shivered softly, feeling eyes on you. You looked at your friend and she was chatting with an older woman, probably a coworker. You hum and walk around the area, adoring the interior design of the whole place. Your eye caught an open room, not really closed from the public but it seemed like no one noticed it. Making your way past everyone, you walked inside and just barely closed the door. It was a study, books filled the walls and a fireplace sat on one side with a desk on the other. There was a staircase leading to more book cases as well as some spooky looking decorations. Masks of some kind. 

You walked past the fireplace and stopped in front of a bookshelf. You lifted your head before tilting it, trying to read some of the spines. "Study of...butterflies...birds of North America, spiders and other insects, human nature...." You hummed. "Sounds like my college library." You walked slowly, looking over the books trying to find one that captured your eye. You stopped at one. "Poetry and Seduction: A Way with Words..." You bit your lip and gently pulled it out of its place. You smiled softly and opened it up, reading its chapter names. It wasn't as sexual as you thought it would have been. Suddenly there was a hand on your shoulder and you gasped, jumping while dropping the book. You were pushed to the shelf, being pinned by your shoulder. 

A younger guy, maybe your age smiled down at you. He had messy blonde hair and a piercing in his ear. "Hey sweetheart, looking for a little sneaky fun time?" He winked and leaned into you. You stopped him by slapping him across the face. 

"Get the hell off of me."

"Psh...You need to relax some." He grabbed the hand you slapped him with and held it tightly. "We can make it quick babe honest-"

"Get the fuck off me you creep!" You pushed him away and a throat cleared across the room. You both looked and to your relief it was Osborne himself. He was dressed nicely as always. The guy holding you sighed.

"Nothin' to see here sir, just about to get back to the party." He smiled at you and you nearly gagged. You stepped away from him. 

"Mr. Osborne, you came at the right time." The guy's eyes widened a bit. Guess he didn't know who he was talking to at first. 

"I see." He walked over to the two of you and nodded his head to the door. "Get out of my office or I'll have security kick you out." The guy straightened his untidy suit and walked out the room, glancing back at you. You glared at him as he left, Osborne doing the same. Once he was out of the office, closing the door as well, Osborne sighed and turned to you. "Are you alright? Did that buffoon hurt you?" He looked at your shoulder, his face filled with concern.

You shook your head, rubbing your arm. "No, just trying to get lucky I guess." You sighed and kneeled down, picking up the book you dropped. "My apologies Mr. Osborne, I shouldn't have come in here without permission." You looked at the book cover and blushed. He'll know you were looking at this one specifically. You turned your back and tried slipping it back into the shelf but he caught your hand before you could. 

"Its perfectly fine...if you wanted to read then I understand. Its the idiots like that boy that worry me." He smiled and pulled the book out, glancing over the cover then looking up at you. "You like poetry?" Your face was heavily heated but you were positive the make-up was hiding it. He walked over to his desk. "Its mostly a bunch of love poetry you would read to your significant other, probably from 1920 however." He smiled and looked at you. "I'm not sure how it managed to find itself on my shelf if I'm being perfectly honest."

You smiled, almost laughing. "I haven't read poetry since highschool. I was never fond of it, I could never really catch what the writer was trying to hide in their-..words. Poetry." You shrugged and laughed, getting a chuckle from Osborne as well. He set the book down and walked over to you. You felt your chest tighten and looked at the door. "I'll go back to the party- which its really lovely by the way-"

He stopped your rambling by picking up your hand, gently kissing your knuckles. "You look just as lovely tonight. Thank you for coming by the way." He began leading you out of his office. "These can get pretty boring after a while. But the outcome is always great." He smiled down at you and motioned to your camera. "Want to get a good picture for the newspaper?"

You blinked and nodded. "Oh yeah that would be great." 

~~~

You had smiled softly at the picture you managed to get. Osborne raising his glass with his party guests doing the same. It was at a great angle as well. You were sure the press would love it. You had sighed and looked up, your eyes meeting with Osborne's while he was talking to someone. He smiled at you before continuing to speak to his comrades. Your friend snuck beside you. "Alright, enough sideline sitting, you need to get out there and bag yourself some action."

You nearly spit out your sparkling water. From both shock and taste. That stuff was gross. "What? He's talking right now I'm not going ask him to dance." You glanced over at the man again then sat back, looking stiff. She giggled. 

"God you look like you have a stick up your ass. I'll go ask him then." She stood and you stood up just as quickly.

"Don't."

She shrugged and walked towards you. She grabbed your hands and pulled you to the dance floor. "What do you wanna do after this?"

"Uh...I dunno, want to go to my place and watch a movie or something?"

"Hmm, maybe." She pauses and smiles. "Oh Mr. Osborne! I'm sure you remember my friend Y/n?" Your face froze and you heard the man speak behind you.

"Of course. We spoke near the library a while ago." You turned your head upwards and saw him. He smiled at you.

"She's a sucker for slow dances. Keep her busy for me while I go find my purse, clumsy me." She winks at you and scurries off. You could have been burning holes at the back of her head from how hard you were glaring. You turned your attention to the older gentleman and smiled sheepishly. Osborne raised a brow. 

"Care for a dance?" You bit your lip and nodded softly, taking his hand and following him to the floor. 

~~

He didn't think he'd be getting this close to you in such a short time. But here he was, holding your hips close to him while your hands rested over his shoulders. His heart was racing and you couldn't hear it thank god. Not to mention your outfit. 'God she's just asking to be taken Osborne...that shit head from the office had the right idea.' The voice cackled and he frowned. 

"Are you alright Mr. Osborne?" You had asked and he looked down at you. Your eyes twinkling up at him. He almost lost his breath.

"Yes I'm fine. Just lost in my thoughts is all." He swallowed. "So you're a reporter?"

You smiled. "No, I just take the photos...I'm not really out of a job when all I need to do is take photos but, I am looking for something solid. Like journalism or..hell, accounting." You glanced up at him. "Pardon my language."

He raised a brow. "Something solid..." He smiles. "I could get you a job at one of my banks. It won't be hard and you won't need education for it."

You seemed shocked. "Wait really?" You paused the slow dance. 

'Make her beg on her knees Osborne...c'mon I need this as much as you do!' The Goblin's voice nearly yelled. "Yes really. You're very kind and your friend always goes on about your booksmarts and creativeness. Bank business is easy to learn anyway." He looked at your still shocked face. "Under one condition if you'll allow it?"

You blinked out your shock. "One condition? What is it?

At this point the Goblin started suggesting very innapropriate ideas. Osborne smiled. "Have coffee with me. Nothing too fancy or expensive."

He watched your expression shift. "Well what about the press? I don't want them to think-...Or suggest things in the paper."

"They won't. The press doesn't expect Norman Osborne at a coffee shop." He smiled reassuringly at you. You had stared up at him, eyes shifting around from the floor to other people's bodies moving in and out of a rhythm.

"Alright Norman." You finally looked up at him, your body moving a bit closer to his. His hands just barely touching your exposed back. "Its a deal. Coffee for a job."

He smiled, his finger tips resting on your smooth skin. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting paranoid; do you guys like my crap so far? Comment or leave a kudos please!


	6. Yandere!Green Goblin x (Fem)Reader Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING. Its just oral but yall get the idea. I was gonna add smut to the end buuut I didn't want it to go on for too long. I'll let yall's imagination finish the rest. [Wink face here cause I don't have emoji's on my laptop]
> 
> Also non-con warning. Just a smidge of it.

After the ball and an announcement that the charity met its goal, you and your best friend left. You told her about everything in the taxi and she had sqealed so loud the driver asked if everything was okay. Getting home, you both stripped from your expensive clothings and rinsed off the make up. After both of you were in pajamas and had enough snacks, you settled down on watching a movie in your room. You both sat in bed, snacking on one of your favorite snacks. A few hours passed and your friend dozed off to sleep. You were falling in and out, eyes shutting and opening again. You weren't sure how long time passed but when you opened your eyes, the t.v. was off. It was pitch black in your room and silent besides the noise of a sleepless city. That's strange...your window was shut before...

You groaned, feeling something press against your thighs. Hands. You moved down and mumbled to your sleeping friend. "Keep your hands to yourself..." You felt the hands at your thighs and jumped. Gloved hands? Then a deep, spine chilling chuckle.

"Oh doll I've tried and I can't anymore..." The voice came from the foot of the bed. You jumped up and his hand pushed you back down, another hand now covering your mouth. "Shhh...wake your friend up and she's dead. You fight against me, she's dead. Got it?" You stare up at him, face to face with Green Goblin. You nod slowly. "Good..." He smiled. You could only see his mouth behind the shiny metal teeth his mask bared. You couldn't see his eyes from how dark the room was, but you could see the yellow lenses of his mask where the eyes were. He removed his hand from your mouth and sat up slowly. He was rested between your thighs and you almost cried out.

"Leave me a-alone...I want nothing to do with you you-..horrible man!" You wanted to move away, feeling parts of his suit touching your thighs. 

He chuckled again. "Oh if only...but I've stayed away long enough...he's had his fun," He mumbled before gripping your hips. "I want my turn." He rolled his hips upwards into yours and you whimpered as you felt him grind against areas you didn't want them too. He let out a low growl. "Fuck...do you know...how badly I want you." 

His voice sent unpleasent shivers down your back and you tried wiggling away. "Wha-...s-stop..please don't do this..." You raised your hand and placed it on his chest, trying to keep him away. He growled again but you could have sworn it was almost a purr.

"Doll I'm going to make you feel amazing and you're going to beg me for more...trust me..." He bucked sharply between your legs and you gasped, wiggling some more and shaking your head. You whimper softly and his head looked up at you. He paused his movements and sighed. He started mumbling something to himself. You stared at him, about to ask what the fuck he was saying. He moved his hand up to his mask and took off what looked like the mouth part. You watched with wide eyes. He moved down and shifted your legs, opening them while you tried pulling away. You felt his warm breath on your clothed flower and your body stiffened. His lips met your clit, just softly humming to cause a slight vibration. 

You gasped softly, watching him. You could tell he was watching you as well. Waiting for a reaction most likely. You closed your mouth and glared at him. "Y-You bastard..." Even though you had on panties and pajama pants, both material were very thin. The Goblin hummed again then used his tongue to lick up your flower. You whimpered and covered your mouth. You glanced at your best friend but she was turned the other way, sleeping peacefully. Goblin smiled, you could see his smile much more clearly. 

"Remember what I said..." He kisses the inside of your thigh. "Now...be a good girl and take these off."

"Fuck you, perverted bastard." You whispered to him and he almost laughed. He licked his lips and dipped his head back down, his tongue teasing your entrance from behind your pajamas. You closed your eyes and shook your head. Then an idea sprung inside your head. You looked at him and bit your lip. Your hips moved forward against his mouth. "F-fuck..."

That caught his attention real quick. He took his mouth off of you and grinned. "Ahh, your body seems to want something you can't admit." You said nothing and simply moved your hips. He responded by sitting up and removing your pants in one quick move. You almost yelped but caught yourself, swallowing hard. He lets out another growl, his hand sliding up your leg. "I've been watching you...for so damn long..." You glanced up at him and you weren't sure if he was looking at you or your panties. "I saw you tonight...in that little dress. You were all dressed up like a present waiting to be opened." He laughed softly. 

Your plan was to distract him and while he wasn't looking, you would grab the taser from your drawer and tase the shit out of him. As you listened, you only grew paranoid. "You were there? At the ball? W-why?"

"I'm everywhere..." His fingers were suddenly at your bud, slowly circling your clit. Your hips bucked again and he smiled. "Why I was there...that's a secret." His head tilts down, smiling down at your panties. "Those are cute." His finger hooked under the cloth and you grabbed his hand. 

"P-please...don't. I-I uh.." You almost blushed. "Keep them on for now." You breathed out slowly. You didn't want this creep getting any more than you wanted him to.

"For now." He licked his lips and you shivered uncomfortably. His body moved back down and his lips met with your wet panties. "You're enjoying this I see..." The Goblin mumbled, a smirk on his face. You cursed softly knowing there was a wet spot, blaming your body's needs. His tongue expertly began circling your clit again. You gripped the sheets while biting your lip. You kept telling yourself you weren't enjoying this, that this wasn't turning you on. But dammit this was the best head you've gotten and your panties weren't even off. Your mind kept going through ideas; what if he did take your panties off? How much more better would that feel? What if he used...

No. No no no you weren't going to be taken by some crazy goblin who flew around terrorizing the city. Your breath caught in your throat and you wiggled your hips. His tongue was slicking between your folds, driving your body crazy. You were panting now, cursing softly under your breath. "It...feels so good..." You closed your eyes and tried not to let anything else slip. 

Goblin smiled beneath you and before you could protest, he ripped your panties clean off. You sat up and looked at him. He pulled your body closer to his face and took your clit into his mouth. You gripped the covers harder, staring at him with wide eyes. He gripped your legs so tightly you were sure he was gonna leave bruises. You swallowed hard and tried sitting back up but couldn't help laying back down. He moaned into your pussy and you gasped. Your legs wanted to spread some more and you cursed again. 

Your legs trembled softly. You could feel yourself nearing your climax and the goblin knew it too. He pulled away from your swollen bud and licked his lips. His tongue found its way to your entrance and you nearly cried out. You used your hand to cover your mouth while his tongue pumped in and out of your flower. It felt amazing...it was too good. How he was able to do this to your body, you weren't sure. He suddenly growls and his fingers were at your clit, quickly circling it while working his tongue in and out. You couldn't help the deep moan that slipped from your throat, your back arching slightly. You gripped the side of the bed and almost cried out. "Faster...p-please.."

Goblin growled and did as you commanded, going faster with his actions. Your voice was beautiful, begging like that. He always wanted to hear you beg...Fuck he wanted you so bad. His erection trapped between the suit he was wearing and it was only getting worse. You whined out once more and finally came. He drank your sweet juices like a man dying of thirst. "Fuck...fuck!" He growled between your folds and lapped everything up. You shivered and felt your body relaxing, coming down from your high.

Before either of you could say anything, there was a loud ringing from the other side of the bed. Both your heads turned and saw a phone lighting up. A hand shoots out(Your friends) and mutes the ringtone while groggily saying something. You took this moment while he was distracted to jump out of bed, grab your taser and drive it into his ribs. He screamed and began spazzing out. You pulled the taser away and he fell to the side. You slipped your pants back on and looked over at your friend who was sitting up with groggy eyes. "Y/n? You had a nightmare again?" You were pulling her out the bed but she stopped you, her eyes opened completely. "Hey hey what's wrong?" You looked at the side of the bed and she followed you, her eyes widening. "HOLY SHIT-" The Green Goblin groaned as he slowly got up.

"Come on! Run!" You pulled her through your apartment and out your front door, running down the stairs. You both ran outside and you were quick to hail a taxi. You both hopped in and you nearly screamed. "Bring us to the police station quick! Please hurry!" The driver nodded and took off. Both of you looked behind the window, watching the apartment building as it slowly got smaller. You were expecting the green devil to explode out of the wall and race after the taxi. But nothing happened. 

~~~

A week had passed. You told the police about what happened, your friend had also informed them about the Goblin being in your apartment. You had to talk to the police in a seperate room about what had happened while your best friend was asleep. They inspected your room and found some torn clothing, and your taser laying on the floor. The window was opened as well. Since then, there had been a police car that sat outside your apartment building every night. You didn't feel as safe as you wished you could. You had to eventually explain what happened to your friend as well. You didn't go into detail, but you did mention the part where her phone went off and gave you time to attack. She seemed close to tears and she hugged you tightly. You hugged back, hiding your face on her shoulder. She kept apologising softly, and you shook your head. "You know..." She laughed dryly. "I never did return that call..." You both laughed a little. 

You called Osborn's office and got in touch with him. "This is Norman Osborn speaking." His smooth voice flowed to your ears.

"Hey...its Y/n from the Charity Ball...about that coffee I may have to reschedule."

"Oh Y/n- Oh? Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah...well no.." You cleared your throat. "I was...me and my friend, she works for you, we were attacked in my apartment and I've just been a bit paranoid." You waited. You were concerned for others if you were being honest. After the threat of your friend's life, you didn't want to risk someone else's life too. "I-I just...don't think its safe right now."

"...your fault-"

"What?" You pressed the phone closer to your ear. 

"Ah apologies, I was speaking to someone else. I'm terribly sorry to hear that Y/n. If you're not comfortable right now then I understand."

You sighed. "Thank you Mr. Osborn for understanding. And as soon as things clear up I'll give you a call."

"Well let me give you my cellphone number, sometimes I can't be reached through the office phone." He told you his cell number. "Feel free to call any time, I don't mind really."

You smiled softly. "You're too kind Norman. Thank you again. You'll have to text me what times you'll be free so I know."

"Ah for some coffee I can make arrangements." He chuckled softly and you smiled again, but you glanced at the floor. You felt goosebumps line your arms. "Dammit...I'll have to let you go, I have some guests. Remember what I said, call any time you need."

You smiled. "You got it, have a good one Norman. Goodbye." You hung up and let out a deep breath. You looked at your phone and added Norman as one of your contacts. As you saved it, your friend sent a text. 

'Hey how are you feeling?' You smiled softly. That was the third time she's asked. You sighed and texted her back. 

~~~

Norman got up quickly, gripping a pen in his fist. He looked at a mirror in the corner of his office. "You bastard...you said you wouldn't hurt her and now look! She's scared because of you!" He yelled while throwing the pen at the mirror. His reflection smiled devilishly.

"She loved it, she's just waiting for me to come back and finish the job." He laughs. "Damn she tasted so sweet...I know you remember it too." Norman swallowed hard. "And I didn't hurt her, I just...threatened that assistant of yours' life and she obeyed." He licked his lips slowly. "Then she tased me..." He laughed. "Sneaky girl...fiesty."

"God you're sick." Norman held his side, remembering the pain as well. He can remember the shock of coming back, seeing you and your friend run out of the room. He had painfully crawled back to his glider and raced home. He ran his hand through his hair. "I just want to see her again." He looked at his desk. He did give you his number. How long he'd have to wait until you called or texted him was unknown. "I guess we'll have to play the waiting game now." He looked back to the mirror but only saw himself, standing with his hands in his pockets. He sighed softly and returned to his desk.

~~~

Three weeks passed, some sightings of the Green Goblin here and there but nothing too strange on your end. You were careful. Going to the grocery market was stressful. You looked like you were on crack, looking over your shoulder and jumping at each loud noise or touch. But you've calmed down since. You got new locks for your windows and doors, a new taser donated by the Police themselves, and for extra protection...a gun. You weren't the proudest, going into the gun shop and simply saying you needed something for protection. The man behind the counter looked you up and down before nodding. He sold you a simple handgun for around $250. Cheap because it was used and because of some discount for women. 

You hid the gun safely behind your bedpost. It was easily accesible and well hidden. After that, you definitely felt a lot more safer. You didn't carry the gun on you, but you did carry the taser and a knife hidden in your boot/shoe. Getting use to the little bit of metal around your foot, you finally built up the courage to call back Mr. Osborne. You sat at a small cafe, sitting back against the boothe. You re-read your messages. Acting professional was a piece of pie. Texting professionally was...different. Especially since you didn't want to make things seem awkward. But the conversation went well. Coffee at the cafe at 12. You thanked the waiter, he had checked on you twice now even after you said that you had a friend coming. The doors rang and you looked to the entrance. 

Norman looked around, slipping off his coat and holding it on his arm. His eyes searched the cafe until they found you. You smiled sweetly at him and stood up. "Norman, its good to see you again." You sat back down and he sat across from you. "Thank you for coming and sorry about postponing this coffee outing."

"Oh no no don't apologise! Things happen that are beyond our control." He had spoke before the waiter came by again. "A cup of coffee black please." You ordered your usual kind of coffee and sat back. Norman looked at you. "So, hopefully you are still interested in that job? There's two positions open right now and I won't mind if you'd like to go ahead and take one." As he spoke, you shifted in your chair. He noticed and watched you glance outside. You saw some birds flying away which eased you down some. "Is everything alright Y/n?"

You nod slowly and looked at him. "I'll be leaving town for a month or two...I'm going back home until things...calm down." 

~

This was not alright. Norman felt his chest tighten. 'NO. NO SHE CAN'T LEAVE US.' "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

You smiled almost sadly, he could see how your smile didn't quite reach your eyes. "I'm not too sad about it. But after the attack, things have made me jumpy lately..." You sigh and look at your lap. "I'm a mess Mr. Osborne and if I did get hired at your bank I might have a breakdown and I'll only be trouble." You looked up at him. "So I was wondering...if maybe you could postpone the job. I understand it might be difficult, and if you find someone who's perfect for the job and my spot is still open I wouldn't be upset if they took it. You understand right Mr. Osborne?"

He swallowed hard. You kept calling him Mr. like it was formal. You were talking like you would leave forever and...he really didn't want that. "O-of course, no I understand perfectly." 'She won't leave us.' "Yes this sort of thing is a little difficult.." 'You have to take her Osborne! Now, or she's gone for good!' "Its just-" He gripped the table, trying to shut the voice out. "This will require some paperwork and its all at home on my desk." He chuckles. 'Ahhh...I see....' The voice coo'ed. "If you want to get it out the way, we can go as of right now to sign them. Just some employment papers is all. Everything will be done before 2."

You nodded quickly and stood up. "That would be great. Norman you're truly a life saver." You chuckled lightly and Norman stood with you. As you walked out the cafe, the voice in his head chuckled along with you.

Getting back to his office, you expected to see your best friend but found that only a few people were even working. "Ah I sent most of my staff home, the weather is going to be rough later this evening." He walked you up the stairs, walking to his office. He opened the door and lead you inside. You looked around though you've already seen it before. "Have a seat." You looked over at him as he closed the door, looking at his desk and walking over to a chair. You failed to notice him locking the door. 

Sitting down you crossed your legs. Osborn walked past you but not going behind his desk. He took some papers and mumbled. "Everything alright Norman?" You asked softly. Norman looked at you and smiled. 

"Yes everything is fine." He turned around and leaned against the desk, facing you. "Would you like something to drink? I don't have anymore coffee but I have other drinks. Like wine...some whiskey." He smiled sheepishly at you. "I'm not an alcoholic just a fan of the tastes."

You smiled. "Maybe a little." You stood up. "Not too much though but thank you Mr. Osborn." You stayed by the chair, watching him walk behind the desk and grabbing two small glasses. 

"Please, Norman is fine. So, you've- spoken to the goblin haven't you?" His question made your smile disappear. You bit your lip and looked at the ground. 

"Unfortunitly yes. On three occations now." Your arms crossed. "I'm sorry Norman, that thing just- bothers me. I-its like-" You paused. "I'm sorry you won't want to hear that." He walked over and handed you a glass of what seemed like scotch.

"No please, I'm all ears." He smiles warmly. "I'm listening."

You took a sip and made a face. Looking at the glass you spoke again. "I think that monster is after me. I don't know if it wants to kill me or...something worse." Your jaw tightened in thought. "He...was in my room the other night and.." You sigh and took another sip. Norman watched carefully until you were finished. 

"Did he hurt you? Did he threaten you in anyway?"

"No...he threatened my friend's life if I tried escaping." Another sip.

"Aweful...I'm sorry to hear about that but luckily you're both alright." 

"Norman. I think I'd like to just sign the papers and leave." You looked at him, gently setting your cup down.

"I understand. I'm sorry if the subject upsets you." He was at his desk again, grabbing some of the employment papers. He turned around and faced you. "Just a few things to fill out and you should be all set." He laid them out on his desk and you smiled at him, taking a pen and beginning to fill them out. 'God look at the way she's leaned over the desk. Fuck! If you don't make a move now I will!' He felt his hand twitch and he grabbed it, holding his hands folded in front of him. You turned toward him and held the papers up.

"I filled everything out. I put my current address but when I get back I'll have to update it- Are you alright?" You asked, seeing Norman looking worried. 

"Yes I'm alright thank you." He grabbed the papers but never took them from your hand. He cursed softly. "Forgive me." He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you snug against his body. He captured your lips with his before you could ask what he was doing. You closed your eyes but hummed in protest. You pulled away and stared at Norman. 

"What- what are you doing?" Your hands pushed at his chest. "Norman we can't be doing this-!"

"Who's going to find out? We don't have to make this a public thing..." He couldn't pull you back in, you were already a step away from him. "I- wanted to do that for a long time now..."

You took a deep breath in. Letting it out slowly, you picked your bag up. "I can't...not right now not with all of this going on. I'm sorry but I have to go home and pack." You walked to the door and tried opening it. You saw the deadlock and reached for it but you were turned around again. "Norman please-" You looked at him and then his hand was around your throat. You gasped for air, dropping your bag and holding his wrist. He lifted you against the door, your feet no longer touching the ground.

"No...I'm not going to let you just walk out..." His voice. That wasn't Norman's voice. It was rougher, deeper. "I've waited patiently for that bastard to make a move! He's had his chance!" You were thrown across the room. You hit the ground and rolled into the book case. "Its my turn."

You coughed and looked up at Norman. "What is wrong with you Norman!?" You backed away as he stepped closer. He was removing his coat and his tie. "Norman stop!"

He smiled, dropping his tie and coat on the ground. He laughed softly and a familiar chill raced down your back. "Norman's not here right now." He began unbuttoning his shirt. "You and I are gonna have some fun~"


	7. Yandere!Dr. Doom x (Powered Fem) Reader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you are taking requests what do you think about doing a yandere dr.doom x avenger reader with some non-con smut?  
> Thank you If you do decide to do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy was I anxious writing this. So I tried getting Doom as yandere as I could but I was having trouble deciding what type he was? So its more towards the end when he becomes a lil possessive. If you like it leave me a comment! If you don't, tell me what's up! Hope you enjoy!

You breathed in slowly, opening your eyes and staring down your target. "Focus." You don't nod. Instead, your eyes begin to glow white. You open your hand and wait. The cup, your target, slowly began to lift. You focused and turned your hand upward, then beckoned the glass towards you. It slowly began floating towards your hand, a misty cloud lifting it would be your doing. "Good good." The cup finally landed in your hand and you grinned, taking a sip and sighing. "I'm so proud of you!" Natasha came over and squeezed your shoulders. "That's the first one you didn't break."

"Yeah and this is my favorite cup." You held it protectively and looked at her. "Now that I got that down...you think maybe in the near future I can come with you guys on a mission?" You smiled with the most convincing puppy eyes you could muster. Nat stared you down and grinned. 

"Maybe. You still have a lot of training to go through before you can go into field work sister." She walked inside and you followed her. "I'll talk to Steve and see if you can talk on the earpieces. Maybe you can help with our bust operations. Who knows?" You did a little happy dance as you walked. 

You had been training to keep your abilities under control for a few months now. So far, crushing flat and exploding have been the outcomes of the previous mugs. Your ability looked graceful yet it felt similar to trying control the Hulk; smashing and explosions. You can control regular objects, much like telekinesis and overpower any electrical device enough to where it won't work anymore or quite literally explode. You found this out by smacking the t.v. once making the screen explode while the inside caught fire. 

After a couple of more tests, you discovered you could see into peoples messages and emails, pictures and files with just holding a phone for a little under a minute. It takes concentration however. 

You plop down on the sofa and turn the t.v. on, flipping through the channels with the remote. You stop on one channel and sit back, listening on about an attack at the museum. You heard Nat on the phone. "Yes, I can be there right away of course. Alright. See you in fifteen." She sighed and walked to the counter grabbing the keys. "Hey Y/n wanna come? You can uh, come with and hang out in the tower if you want."

You shrugged. "I'll stay here. Its kinda boring there anyway." You looked up at her. "I'm gonna read or something. Maybe shower."

Nat had that knowing smile. "You sure?" You nodded and she sighed. "Alright. I'll be back later then." She closed the door on the way out. You sat there for a while and just thought. You lived with Nat out in the country, outside the city for training purposes. You didn't mind, you didn't have much of a life before anyway. When the Avengers came to you after you discovered your ability, you were quick to take up the offer to train. You met everyone on the team and became quick friends with Natasha. Your training was kept a secret saying that the world wasn't ready to fully meet you just yet. You had agreed to the conditions and now, here you were. 

You stood up and stretched, clicking the television off with the remote. You walked upstairs to your room, gathered some clothes together and walked to the bathroom. There was a creek downstairs and you paused. Turning your head, you cracked open the bathroom door to see if someone was coming. You waited a moment, then closed the door. Staring at the doorknob you couldn't help but feel that wasn't the smartest idea. You looked toward the shower and turned the knob to turn it on, then waited behind the door. You held your breath as you barely heard another creek outside the room. The knob to the bathroom door began to slowly turn and your heart skyrocketed. The door opened and you stayed behind it, remembering your training. The barrel of a gun showed before the man did. 

You grabbed the barrel and slammed it back into his face. He fired the gun but it hit the ceiling. Taking a look, you saw a dart in the roof. You looked at the masked man and threw him into the wall across the bathroom. You heard running and slammed the door closed. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god..." You opened the cabinet and pressed a red button under the sink. An emergency button that Nat explained was only to be pushed for life threatening situations. There was a banging on the door and a voice on the other side. 

"Come out and we won't hurt you!"

"Uhhh no one is home!" You backed up and looked around quickly for something. You jumped at the door being kicked in. "Go away!" The lights flickered as you screamed. They kicked in the door again and it began to splinter and cave in. "Stop! STop I'll come out! Just stop!" The kicking had stopped and you heard some walking. 

"Come out with your hands in the air, and don't try anything funny." You took a deep long breath, turning the shower off and reaching for the door. You unlocked it but didn't open it. You looked at the toilet and got an idea. You focused on the toilet and it began to shake. It ripped out of the floor and you carefully picked it up, straining from crushing it. "I said don't try anything funny!" The door was kicked in and four guns aimed at you. You threw the toilet and managed to knock all of them to the floor. You ran out the bathroom and to the stairs but stopped when you saw more masked men. They yelled at you and you ran into your room, slamming the door. You locked it and jumped back when you heard their guns go off. 

"Okay, okay where..." You ran to your window and opened it, looking at the tree nearest to your window. You jumped out and grabbed the branch, yelping when it snapped and you fell a few feet before hitting the ground. You coughed from the impact and rolled on your side. "I wish I knew how to fly..." You stood and groaned, a deep bruising was forming at your ribs. Looking around carefully, you began to run into the thick forest that surrounded the house. There was yelling then the sound of trucks starting. Your limping was slowing you down and you heard running coming up from behind you. A scream left your throat as you were picked up. You began kicking and thrashing around. "No! No let me go! Please!" A truck stopped behind you and you were shoved inside. You kicked the nearest guy in the face giving him a bloody nose and making him yell in pain. 

"Put her to sleep now!" He yelled just as a needle was stabbed into your neck. A gasp left your lips and you slowly fell unconscious. "Jesus the pretty one's are always the strongest..." You heard him just before you went under. 

~~

When you woke up you took a moment to just lay in the soft bed. It was very comfortable and plush. You turned on your side and closed your eyes, sighing comfortably...Then your eyes shot open. You sat up and jumped out of bed, becoming dizzy as you did. "He-Hello?" You walked to a wall to hold yourself. "Nat? Steve?" Your head became a little clearer and you looked at the room. Wow was it nice. The bed you just jumped out of was a large Victorian styled bed with curtains and everything. On the side was a nightstand and across the bed was a dresser with a vanity mirror. No windows, but a nice neutral toned wallpaper that really pulled the room together. The whole room was like a hotel suite you couldn't even dream of affording. 

There was a beeping and you turned your attention to a door. You backed away to the bed and watched the door. It opened and a man stepped through, well it was probably a man. He was covered in armor completely covering his face, hands and legs. He also wore a green tunic looking clothing that doubled as a cape and a hood. "Ah, you woke up quicker than I thought." His voice was low but pleasant. He carried a bowl of what smelled like oatmeal and a water bottle. As you took in his figure, he seemed to do the same. "You're tense. There's no need to panic, I'm not here to harm you." 

"Oh, yeah, really sent the message with those guys who kidnapped me." He began walking to the bed and you stepped back. He set the food and water on the nightstand. "Who are you? Why am I here and what do you want with me?"

He smiled behind his mask. "Victor Von Doom, but please you can call me Victor or...what your team prefers me as Dr. Doom." He crossed his arms behind his back. "You're here because you possess an ability that I believe can become so much more than you dreamed." He didn't move, instead he stood there and stared you down. 

~~

Seeing you now, in the flesh, Doom couldn't help feel a tightening in his chest. He was given all the information stolen straight from the Avenger's tower...all about your abilities. He read up on your training and your progress. He had scoffed in his helmet when he read their plans for you and what use you served. A thief who stole codes and messages while powering their pathetic machines. Of course he never got to see your face, only being given a description and age and gender. And now, here you were in the flesh.

By the Gods you were beautiful.

Even when he stood about ten feet away he could still feel the raw energy radiating off of you. He debated restraining your powers for now but knew he could take you if you decided to brawl. He looked your body up and down and couldn't help linger on your outfit. Shorts and a long t-shirt. 

"Victor Von Doom..." Your voice made his chest tighten again and he looked at your face. "I've heard of you I think. Steve spoke about you once but dropped the subject when I asked.." You seemed confused now. "You're a lot more intimidating than I thought."

At this, Victor laughed softly. He was genuinely pleased at hearing this. "Thank you." He waited a moment then spoke again. "What have you heard?"

"Oh, something about being a menace and a huge threat." You looked him up and down again, then glanced at the door behind him, which he caught. "But now that I'm here..." You began walking towards him slowly. "You know you don't look dangerous. Just scary looking." You stopped when you were about an arms reach from him. He raised a brow.

"Oh? And scary is not an equivalent to dangerous?" He stepped closer to you, being much bigger than you were.

"Hardly. You're like a large dog with a spiked collar and a name tag that says 'Cuddles'." You tilted your head up towards him. He couldn't help smiling again. He knew exactly what you were planning. 

"I wouldn't try it...hit and run for the door. Trust me little girl I am much more powerful than you can anticipate." He saw something flicker in your eyes. 

"Little girl..." The lights flickered. "I'm no little girl, old man." The lights flickered again and you raised a finger, poking his chest. "You have no right keeping me here for your experiments, Dr. Doom. It was nice meeting you, but I think I'll be leaving now." You put your hand on his chest and your eyes began glowing white. He reached down and grabbed your wrist. 

"Correction...I am not the one who experimented on you." He twisted your wrist and turned you around, pressing your back to his chest. "You didn't question their intentions with you when you first signed up as an Avenger did you? If you could even call yourself that. No...They took you to the middle of the woods and said you needed training..." You groaned in pain and he shoved you on the bed. 

"What?" You turned around, laying against the bed and staring at him. He liked this view, he thought silently. "You're just saying that to get me to stay." He opened his mouth to correct you again but instead you jumped at him, wrapping your legs around his waist and began slamming your elbow into his helmet. He grabbed you by the hips and threw you to the ground. 

He chuckled. "I see Black Widow has trained you well." He flexed his arms and rolled his shoulders. "What else has she taught you?" He smiled as he heard your growl. This should be entertaining.

~~

You growled and stood up which caused the lights to flicker once again. They buzzed and one even went out completely. Staring at him you knew in the back of your mind he was toying with you. "Oh I'll show you." You raised your hand and concentrated on him. He tilted his head a bit. Your eyes glowed white and you were sure this would hurt him critically. You never practiced on real people before. You heard him sigh and your heart dropped. 

"I'll admit your power is very strong." He suddenly grabbed your arm and yanked you towards the bed. "But I am much stronger than you will ever be." He threw you on the bed and you backed away from him. He clicked something on his shoulder and his cape fell to the ground. You stared at him with wide eyes. 

"You...didn't feel anything?" 

"No...but my such a gruesome imagination you must have." He kneels on the bed and you turned to crawl off the other side of the bed. He grabbed your ankles and pulled you back, making you yelp. You made a fist and punched him across his helmet. He stopped but his grip on your ankle never let up. "Hmm...I don't think you understand what power I hold over you." 

You were turned on your back, facing Doom again. You gasped when his hand found its way on your thigh. A blush crept up on your cheeks and you glared at him. "What are you doing? Get off of me!" You tried to kick him away but his body was now between your legs keeping them opened. Your heartbeat began racing and you tried pushing him away. 

"I'm going to show you..." His fingers slowly made their way up your inner thigh. "How much power I have over you. Both your mind-" You jumped at his fingers touching your sex. "-and your body." He ripped the side of your shorts off and threw it aside. You began yelling in protest until you felt his metal fingers at your clit. You stilled and looked at him, staring him in the eye. "If you relax, it will barely hurt."

"No, don't..." You tried pushing him again, making him reach around with his other hand and grabbing your wrists. He held them together above your head. "Stop! Victor please!" His finger dipped down between your folds and you whimpered, closing your eyes. The metal finger was uncomfortable but luckily he didn't plunge it deep within you. Just lightly prodding. He whispered something and you opened your eyes. His head was bowed, looking at your womanhood. You blushed again and looked away. "This is so wrong...this is..."

"Call it what you want love. But this is something your body craves." He pulled his finger away and you looked at him with a glare. 

"Its disgusting. You're disgusting." He stared you in the eye and unhooked something beneath you. You dared to look down and saw him removing a piece of his armor. You felt your face heat up more and looked away quickly. "God this can't be happening..." You tried moving away again but knew you were trapped. "This has to be a fucked up dream!" Something hard pressed against your inner thigh. The color drained from your face and you quickly looked down. "Wha...No way!" 

He grinned again within his helmet. "You'll enjoy it, after the pain subsides." His free hand reached down and began to stroke at his manhood. You felt your body begin to shake but from what you weren't sure. He gave it a few strokes, watching your face as you watched him. Then he began pressing it against your flower.

"No! No there's no way you-....you're not fucking me! Get the hell off me!" Your eyes began glowing white and the lights began flickering. He watched, glancing at the lighting then at you. The lights went off but all that was left was you. Your body was glowing now along with your eyes and mouth. Victor moved forward and pressed the head of his cock to your folds. You gasped and you shifted your hips away. "No!" Doom pushed your legs up before sliding into your sex, slowly getting deeper. You gasped and your hands grasped his. 

Doom hissed, watching your body as it became brighter. He reached up and ripped your shirt off, seeing your breasts glowing just as beautifully as the rest of your body. He bit his lip and pushed deeper into your womanhood. "That's it love..." He breathed out slowly. "Relax your body...I can tell you don't do this often.." 

You closed your eyes tightly and tried to pull from his grasp again. "You-..you're too much!" You cried out and groaned. "T-Take it out! Please! Please i-it hurts!" 

"It will pass, and you'll enjoy it soon enough." He pulled out just barely before sliding back in. You nearly screamed from him stretching you open so suddenly. Doom moaned at the sound. "You are truly beautiful, Y/n."

Doom pulled out and slammed back in this time. Your back arched and the lights flickered on. Doom caught this and did it again. It happened again but this time he earned a small whimper from your lips. "N-No..."

"Yes." He grabbed your hip with one hand, his hips moving at a slow pace. He listened carefully, hearing your soft whimpers and pleas. He wanted more. Reaching up your chest Doom began fondling with your breast, twirling and pulling your nipple. You gasped and he felt your hips buck slightly. "There..." He ran his thumb over your nipple a couple of times while pumping his cock in and out of you. "Tell me what you think of it now."

You closed your eyes and whimpered. When you opened your mouth, you let out a soft quiet moan. "F-fuck...you..." You glared up at him. Doom sighed and pulled out of you. Your eyes widened and you were flipped on your stomach. You tried getting to your knees but was pushed down. Doom grabbed your wrists again but held them behind your back. He was between your legs again his other hand aligned his cock to your womanhood then pushed in deep, making your back arch again. You opened your mouth and whimpered. "N...A-Ah...fuck..." He pulled out and slammed into you making you gasp. He started to repeat this action and you started to lose your mind. 

He buried his cock deep into you but didn't pull out. He leaned forward and pulled your head back by your hair. "You want this, don't you? Tell me you want this." His breath tickled your ear and you couldn't think properly. Did you want this? It was...wrong. No you don't want this! Tell him...Tell him to fuck himself!

But you couldn't. You opened your eyes and let out a hearty moan. "I-I...do but..I can't...!" You gasped as Victor's hips slammed into your ass. You felt your eyes roll back slightly. He pulled your head back some more and you let him, whimpering from the pain. "Victor!"

Hearing his name roll off your tongue that way sent chills up his spine. He pushed your head into the bed and began to slam your cunt over and over, going faster with each thrust. "That's right, you want it...you want me to pound your tight pussy into the bed...I can feel you getting tighter. You're going to cum aren't you?" He lets go of your wrists and holds your hips instead, getting better leverage this way. Your fingers dig into the blankets.

"Nngh..." You were a mess now. Your eyes glowing and twitching, your tongue hung out of your mouth for a moment before you spoke. "I-I can't!"

"Yes you can. I'm going to make you cum all over my cock," The lights began to flicker while dimming and brightening. "You'll be a squirming mess begging for more." Without breaking contact he pulled you up on your knees and pressed your back to his chest. Reaching around he started to rub circles into your clit while fucking your cunt from behind.

This drove you over the edge. The lights above you two suddenly exploded, leaving your glowing body to light the room up like the moon in the night sky. You screamed out in ecstasy, letting your back arch and the back of your head rest on Doom's shoulder. Your body began to twitch at the stimulation and you moaned into his ear. 

Doom pulled out and pushed you on the bed. He brought your head over while pumping his cock in front of your face. "Open your mouth." You drunkenly obeyed, sticking your tongue out as well. He rested the tip of his length on your tongue, stroked his cock a few more times before long hot ropes of cum shot out into your mouth. He growled lowly, watching you take his cum down your throat. "Such a good girl..." His fingers moved a strand of hair from your face. "You are a work of art, my dear. **My work of art**." 

You closed your eyes and sighed, feeling your chest tangle with regret and fear. "I-I'm a traitor."

Doom stroked your cheek and debated your words."Perhaps. Knowing you laid with their hated rival, they may never want to look at you again." A tear found its way down your cheek and Doom wiped it away. "We will discuss this in the morning. Rest now." With no strength left to fight, you obeyed and closed your eyes. 

  
~~~~

  
Sitting in front of his monitors, Victor checked his screens. Small unnoticeable cameras hidden all over the Avengers tower. He went through the feeds and found Black Widow seated at the table along with Captain America, Tony Stark and Dr. Banner. He listened to what they spoke of.

"I don't understand how or why...I was down the road, I was right there. I'm not sure where they came from or where they went..." Black Widow sounded distraught. 

"Don't worry Natasha. She's alive. We know that much." Rogers looked at the table, looking at the tranquilizer dart they found in the house. "They knew of her, knew her power and knew when to strike."

"Okay, but who? Who would want a girl with powers she can't even control?" Stark butt in, sitting on the table. "CIA doesn't have plans we know about...we have eyes on almost every evil guy there is in America..."

Doom chuckled lightly. He watched and listened to the group go on. He glanced to another screen, watching you turn over in bed. You were in a deep sleep now with a new large shirt on to cover your body. His eyes trained on your figure through the screen. You certainly had a big impact on them...and himself he realized.

You were strong willed. Such a stubborn quality the Avengers probably taught you. But a very interesting one. His original plan was to take you here and coax you to joining him, convince you that you were so much more. And if you escaped then he wouldn't chase you. Sometimes all it took was planting the seed of doubt in their minds that would show the truth.

Plans changed he supposed. However, you did something to him. Something Doom himself just couldn't understand. You didn't have mind control...nor did you have any power over his body...

Maybe you were powerful in ways he was not.

Natasha stood up, her chair scraping against the floor and silencing everyone. "I know who has her." She turned and began to walk quickly out the room. Cap told Stark to gear up before following Nat. 

Dr. Doom looked back to the other monitors and narrowed his eyes. Looking at you again, he decided he was going to keep you here. He will train you in ways the Avengers would never allow. And if you fought back, then he'll simply show you your place. _Even if it meant changing the light bulbs each time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd if you have a request, don't be shy! I'm open for ideas!  
> <3


	8. Captain Hook x Adult!Wendy Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I quite enjoy you fanfics.  
> Could you do a Captain Hook/Adult Wendy, very smut, very non-con.  
> If it is possible please.  
> Sincerely  
> A.J.M."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear A.J.M.,
> 
> Very sorry this took so long. Absolutely love Peter Pan and I always had a weird crush on Hook so of course I was excited for this one! Bad news however I had such a grand old time writing it that I made it too long and I have to split it into two parts...
> 
> No smut in this one, just a bit of awkward flirting I think..pervy stuff. I'll have the next part out as soon as I can, thank you!

How many years had passed…

About eight. Yes, eight years now. Wendy Darling was 21, a fine young woman who walked with confidence, who speaks her mind and doesn't bite her tongue. A kind woman who can be gentle, but can also put anyone in their place with her wit. 

Wendy Darling attended college now and had three pairs of eyes on her(for her hand in marriage). But time and time again she denied each offering, refusing to do so until she's educated herself. You could imagine the strange looks she receives when she says she isn't married and is without children. 

It was a quiet night at her family home. Most nights would be now. Her brothers have their own room now, as well as herself. The gentle rustle of city noises flow through her bedroom window. A book and a notepad sit on her lap as Wendy reads the pages to herself. History, a fun subject when the right topic was being taught. Otherwise a bore. 

Wendy's eyes droop slowly, her finger stuck on a line she couldn't finish. She sat up, her chestnut colored curls bouncing lazily around her shoulders. Her nightgown, a baby blue color, hung loosely around her hips. She sighed and stood up, closing her books and walking to the large window. "I suppose it is time for rest." She spoke softly. "I'll have plenty of time to study tomorrow." She closes the window and hooks the lock. 

The young woman climbs into bed and settles deep within her blankets. 'It will be a cold night tonight', she thought to herself. As her head lay against the pillow and her eyes close, she began to fall into her bizarre dreamland. A dream she's had over and over now. A young boy would fly into her window and pull her and her brothers to a magical place, an island straight out of a story book. Neverland. 

The dream was pleasant until it took a sharp turn. The sky would grow dark and her brothers would be taken away. Wendy herself was trapped, something sharp at her shoulder, burning painfully before it faces her; a hook. Her brothers scream and the young boy shouted her name but she was stuck. She was always stuck in that spot.

And when she woke up, she'd call out a name that wasn't familiar to her anymore. 

Peter.

Only, this time, when she woke up, she found herself not in her cozy bed or in her bedroom. She laid in a netting, suspended between two pillars. She looked around slowly, seeing herself in a dark basement looking room. Wendy sits up, moving out the net so her bare feet touch the damp wooden floors. This wasn't her dream anymore. She doesn't panic, she understands panicking only makes things worse so she stays calm and keeps her breathing normal. The young woman begins to make her way around the room and finds she isn't alone. There were a dozen sleeping men in other hoisted netting beds. None seem to be aware of her so she didn't wake them. 

Wendy walks to a set of stairs leading up, slowly opening the door. A small breath of awe leaves her lips. In front of her was a large deck, pillars that held large sails towered above her. And past that, a still sea. She was on a pirate ship. How? Why? The woman braves a step forward and watches as a man trudged past her, not acknowledging her presence. She eyed his clothes, finding it a bit old fashioned. Raggedy, dirty and torn. Very pirate-like.

Wendy snuck past him as well as another pirate. Most of them seemed tired as well. She walked over to the edge of the ship and peered over the edge. She expected a plank that boards the land but only found the still dark waters.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Wendy spun around, backing away. She was met with a surprisingly cheery face. An old man with a button red nose and small circular glasses. He smiled and clasped his hands together. "Wendy! It really is you! By golly you look gorgeous!" He chuckled softly. "Oh! You must be freezing out here, come! I'll get you some slippers and something warm-"

"Who are you? What am I doing on this ship? And how do you know my name?" Wendy butt in before he could finish. She appreciated his generosity, but she needed answers before she accepted anything. The stout man frowned and looked a bit hurt. He fiddled with his fingers. 

"Oh my, Mrs. Wendy Darling...don't tell me you've," he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Forgotten?" He waited and his face brightened. "Captain will have your answers! Come!" He gently took her hand and Wendy had no choice but to follow. Her feet were getting very cold as well as the rest of her. 

"Captain? You mean to tell me this is a real pirate's ship?" She looked around again as she asked her question. The smaller man chuckles and walks up to the higher deck.

"In here Mrs. Darling." He chuckled and opened a door. Wendy went up the steps, following after the short man. She shivered as a cold breeze hit her back, the salty smell of the sea sent a wave of nostalgia through her. Why was this so familiar? The smaller man opens the door and a warming golden light welcomes her from the other side. She slowly walks in, noting how much warmer and beautiful it was in this cabin. 

Fancy furniture, exquisite antiques, a corner that was secluded off from the room with a curtain. Across from the door was a large window that displayed the rest of the sea. In front of the window was a desk with various maps and tools on it. The old man waddled past her while she examined the room but her attention was caught when she heard a second voice. 

"Smee…" A deep voice from behind the curtains called out. 

"Comin' Captain! Oh I have a very special surprise for you!" He hurried towards the curtains in the corner. Wendy watched the curtain shove away but didn't see anything. There was talk, whispers. Wendy looked around the room once more, glancing at the door to make sure it wasn't locked. 

"So, it is true." The voice spoke again. When Wendy turned her head back, another man was stepping out from the curtain. He was much younger looking than Smee but older than Wendy for sure. His eyes were a bright blue, staring her down from across the room. His black curly hair fell past his shoulders and Wendy looked away after realizing he had no shirt on. "Wendy Darling has returned."

The young woman looked back at him and her brows knit together in confusion. "You all keep saying that I've 'returned', but I can assure all of you I've never been here before. You must have me confused with a different Wendy Darling." She stares back into the Captain's eyes, and he realizes there is more to her that's changed beyond physical properties.

He smiled softly. "How sad... or, how funny, it seems that Wendy Darling has forgotten." He frowned lightly. "You've grown up." He walks around the desk and sits on the edge. "Well, it's not all sad. I suppose I was right wasn't I? Wasn't I right Smee?" He looked over and the jolly man gave a quick nod. "Yes, Wendy has indeed forgotten about her friends here, her comrades, her…" His eyes met hers. "Peter Pan."

Wendy's lips part slightly. "Peter Pan." She glances to the floor, the name sounded so familiar. "No, I know that name. It sounds so familiar." She looked up at him, then to Smee. "Well, I will probably remember later but, who are you then if you don't mind me asking." 

He grins. "Oh come now Wendy, you remember me. It's at the tip of your tongue." He stood up, putting a harness around his arm. She just noticed his hand was missing and the harness covered the stub. Smee helped him put it on but the man never looked away from Wendy. "How about a guessing game? I'll give you three chances to guess my name and if you guess correctly I'll take you back home." 

"And if I guess wrong?" 

He smiled again. "Then you'll stay."

Wendy crossed her arms, glancing to the door again. She sighs. "Will you at least give me a hint?" He stood up, the harness now strapped on his arm over his chest. The man walks to a case which he opens with his other hand. Wendy shifted from foot to foot, feeling impatient. She felt...childish. As if she were waiting for a game to start. She looks at the old man, who looked at her and grinned. It seems he is waiting as well. 

The man pulls out something silver, polished. Oh no, a knife? A gun perhaps? She takes a step back and he turns, but instead he has a hook. He screws the hook onto the end of his harness. “There is your hint. Take all the time you need, I have all day.”

She scoffs. “That was hardly a hint. A hook? Is that it?” She stands with her hands on her hips, pushing her nightgown closer to her figure. As Wendy fell deep into thought, the captain spied her body in awe. She turned, beginning to pace the room. Both Smee and the captain watched with intrigue. “So a hook, no hand. Pardon me.” To which the man smirked. “A captain if I recall Smee saying. Peter Pan...sounds so familiar but obviously that isn’t you.” She looked at him again then stopped. “So...Hook?”

“No, try again.” He leans against the desk with a smirk dusting his lips.

Wendy looks at Smee and sighed. She looks down, then around the room. “Captain...Captain Hook?” She looks at him again. 

He chuckles. “No, you have one more guess, Wendy.” 

Wendy’s eyes brighten at her name. Her hand falls to her sides. “Wait...I know you…” Her eyes light up as the memories start flooding in. “You tried killing my brothers! You...almost killed all of us!” 

He stands now, his smile sending shivers down Wendy’s back. “What’s my name?”

Wendy walks right up to the desk, slamming her fists on the top. “Captain James Hook. A slimy codfish of a man. A pirate that haunts the seas of Neverland.” Her eyes narrow. “I’d like to go home now.”

His smile never left his lips. The two were so close that Wendy could smell the booze on his breath. “Wrong again, Mrs. Darling.” Wendy frowned. “My name is James Hook, there’s no Captain on my birth certificate. If my mother knew I was going to be a pirate she would have thrown me to the sea as a baby.” He began laughing and Smee joined in. Wendy’s face twisted in confusion. 

“What- I guessed correctly! You’re just too much of a snake to let me win.” She crosses her arms. “What will you have me do then hm? Clean your ship? Cook for your crew? I’ll...find Peter and he’ll save me.”

At this, Hook paused. “Save you? A grown woman? You couldn’t even remember his name, why would he save an old bat like yourself?” He tilted his head. “And no, dear Wendy, I’ll not make you do such things.” He looks at the old man. “Smee, wake the crew. Tell them to gather on the deck.” The old man nods and walks past Wendy, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Wendy felt herself shiver, now that she was alone with the horrid pirate. 

Hook buttons his shirt closed, then slips on his blood red coat. Wendy crosses her arms and keeps her eyes at the door. “What will you have me do?” Her mind began swimming with ideas, perhaps her death in front of the crew. She heard his footsteps march towards her and she turned, distancing herself from him. “If you plan to hurt me o-or kill me before your men-”

“Hurt you? Kill you? My Wendy, Wendy…” he cooed, walking slowly towards her. “I don’t plan to do anything of the sort. I only wish for you to tell my men a story. Remember the last one you told us?” He smiled. “We did quite enjoy your story. So I would greatly appreciate it if you could warm their cold hearts with another one.” He was in front of her. He gazed upon her breasts, seeing her breathing quickly from fear. “No harm will come to you. I solemnly swear it.”

Wendy saw his eyes peak down at her chest and she mentally recoiled. “Alright. But, I’d like a jacket and slippers please. It's very cold.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Most of the men sitting on the deck were huddled together. Their talking ceased as all were captivated by Wendy’s story of Sleeping Beauty. 

Wendy was smiling as she spoke of the witch’s curse upon Aurora, then of how the three fairy godmothers had to raise the baby but weren’t too sure how. She got most of them to laugh as she spoke of how Aurora’s birthday went with a badly made cake and a few pets dressed in dresses by accident. 

Wendy had silenced the audience as she spoke of Aurora’s tragic curse, putting her to sleep until the rescue of her prince. 

“The Prince dashed in on a horse, raising his sword as the witch turned herself into a dragon.” Wendy looked around and quickly grabbed a sword as well as a pirate’s hat. “He raised his shield to protect himself from the deadly blast of fire!” She demonstrated by raising the hat, serving as a make-believe shield. “Then swung his sword close to the dragon’s belly!” She swung the sword almost expertly, swinging at nothing but to the pirates, they watched her fight the dragon she spoke of. “It was daring, dangerous, but to save the princess, the Prince would do anything. So the Prince threw his shield as a distraction-” She tossed the shield back to the pirate. “Hitting the dragon in the face. And when it came down to eat him whole, the prince sliced its head off!” She slices the air and the pirates gasp. “The dragon fell, its body falling off the cliffside while its head lay at his feet. He defeated the witch!”

The men cheered, some shaking their neighbors shoulders in excitement. Hook watched and listened from the top deck, smiling at how excited his crew was. He had to admit, watching Wendy handle that sword made him tingle in ways he wouldn’t admit to himself. So she knew how to handle one after all these years as well?

“The prince walked the stairs of the tower, finding the Sleeping Beauty laying in the bed. He walks over and kneels beside her bed. He leans down and gently kisses her lips. Light appears around her bed, sparkles light the room up and Sleeping Beauty opens her eyes. The curse had been broken!” Wendy smiled again as the men cheered once again. “But how? One fairy Godmother questioned, making the second Godmother question as well. To which the last Godmother smiled lovingly as she watched the Prince and Princess embrace in a hug. It was true love’s kiss that broke the spell. The two would have a huge and happy wedding, and live happily ever after.”

The pirates stood as they cheered. Some came to hug Wendy, including Smee who may or may not have had tears in his eyes from such a joyous story. Wendy Darling chuckled and patted the old man’s back tenderly, reminding him it was only a story. Wendy felt eyes on her and she knew who’s eyes exactly. She turns around and finds Hook’s stare. He smiles and claps to her. Wendy’s smile softened but soon disappeared. She left the crew and traveled up the stairs, meeting Hook at the top. 

“I suppose you enjoyed the story as well since you’re still here.” Wendy crossed her arms. Hook gave her one of his coats to wear while she told her story as well as the smallest pair of boots he could find. In her mind, she felt and looked inappropriate while wearing the oversized items. To Hook, she looked gorgeous.

“Why yes I did Wendy Darling. A very beautiful, thrilling and passionate performance you put on as well; I give you my compliments.” He bowed his head, then stood up. “Care to join me in my quarters for a meal?” The captain stood close to her, towering over her with his height. Wendy stepped back a bit, though she did enjoy the warmth he gave off. Wendy felt her stomach growl and the young lady gave in.

“I could go for something to eat, yes.” She waited for him but he nodded his head for her to walk first. Wendy sighed and started down the steps towards his bunker. Hook followed after her, a ghost of a wicked smile across his face. Wendy walked inside and let a 'whew' fall from her lips. It was much warmer in here, she thought silently. The door closed behind her and Wendy turned around to face Hook. They faced each other, not saying anything for a minute or two. Wendy shrugged off the coat and held it over her arm. “Where would you like this?”

“Oh just toss it anywhere. Smee will be up with our food in a bit.” He walked over and plucked the coat from her then tossed it onto a chair in one swift movement. “Now, Miss Wendy I think I should ask you something the both of us have been wondering.” He was walking closer and closer to her, each step he took she took one back in response. Hook raised his hand, his hook would rest just above her head. “I don’t recall ever picking you from your house, or allowing you on board my ship, so tell me how in Davy Jones’ did you end up on my ship without my knowing?”

Wendy swallowed a lump in her throat, her mind more on the hook above her that could end her life than on the question. She glanced at his arm, following the length of it till it reached his shoulder, then his stern and serious face. “I’m just as baffled as you are Captain. I simply awoke here on your ship laying in a netting. If anything I thought I’d been kidnapped.” She responded calmly. Hook sighed, looking down at her before leaning down. 

“Is this some sort of trick you’re playing at girl?” He growled lowly into her ear. Wendy fought back her urge to whimper but unable to suppress the cold shiver down her spine. “I had no intentions of kidnapping you, so either you're lying or by some mystery-” He waved his hand. “You just appeared here like magic!”

“Magic seemed to always play a part in Neverland, Captain.” She smiled a brave smile. “And I don’t lie, Captain James especially about whether I wanted to be on a filthy pirate ship or not.” 

Again, they stated each other in the eye, almost like a silent battle. Hook spoke first but never broke eye contact. "Watch that tongue of yours Miss Darling, it might get yourself in trouble."

Then there was a knock at the door.

Dinner.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos! Drop a comment! 
> 
> 🎉🎊Happy New Years🎊🎉


	9. Captain Hook x Adult!Wendy Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! WARNING: Smut, Non-con, some cursing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeere it issss! Yayyy guys I'm ready for Spring. I hate the cold. So much.  
> Apologies again for taking so long. I don't think I want to write another non-con for a while..And if you notice the feeling around this story is off? I just felt like the characters could have been more into each other instead of this. But I stuck to my reader's request. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and again my apologies.

The food was...acceptable. Wendy didn’t think the food would be grand like it was at home but the potato stew over rice that Smee cooked was okay. A bit flavorless but she assumed it was just something to fill their stomachs. Smee even brought out some wine, a very fine looking bottle at that. Wendy accepted some but only a little while eyeing Hook every time she sipped from the glass. And he would be smirking at her each time. 

Other than tasteless potatoes, the quarters were quiet. When Smee brought them drinks, Wendy thanked him with a soft smile. The old man left with a gleeful grin and Hook with a salty pout. Wendy caught the glare Hook sent to Smee and grinned behind her cup. Soon enough, Wendy was finished eating as well as Hook. Wendy wiped her mouth and sighed. “Thank you for letting me dine with you Captain.” She spoke sternly and stood up. “I have a question.”

Hook raised a brow but never stood up. “Ask then.”

“Will you bring me back home tonight?” 

Hook stared her down, then looked at the wall, picking his teeth with his hook. “Hmm…” He smiled and stood up. “Perhaps. Perhaps not.” He stood up as well and sighed. “I am rather tired and the rest of the crew will be as well. So maybe tomorrow.” He walks to the side of the room with the curtains. Wendy was glaring at him as he walked, only looking away when he shrugged off his coat. “There’s room in my bed if-”

“As if, I’d rather sleep with the mermaids.” She scoffed and looked over at him. Hook began chuckling slowly.

“Have it your way stubborn girl. But a fair warning, the floor is cold and the chairs are not comfortable at all. Oh and watch the rats so they don’t try nibbling your toes off.” He waved her off with his hand and disappeared behind the curtains. Wendy felt her face flush red, but her pride wouldn’t let her respond. She sat back in the chair and crossed her arms. She heard the ship creak and groan as it swayed slowly from the wind. 

About an hour later.

Wendy jumped awake for the third time, the table served as her pillow and it served poorly. She gasped and kicked a rat away from her feet. She looked around the room, jumping slightly when lightning lit up the space. She yawned and rested her chin on her arms. She felt miserable, tired, and weak. The girl looked to the curtain again and rubbed her eyes. He should be asleep by now, so he wouldn’t try anything. Hopefully. She stood up and walked over to the curtains, being as quiet as she could. 

Wendy pulled the curtain aside and peered in. As she expected, it was a king sized bed, decorated with dark maroon colors and a couple of pillows. Closest to her was James, asleep. She blushed again when she realized he also discarded his shirt. Wendy looked his figure up and down, noting his hair was much longer than hers. It was almost beautiful how his curly locks fell around his sleeping form. She thought silently to herself, that maybe in a different universe, maybe had it not been so cruel he could have been a good friend, neighbor, or husband. Not a pirate, or a liar, or a villain. These thoughts only came on to her because of how peaceful he looked.

Then another thought came to her. How easily she could kill him in his sleep. What would her consequences be? Murder seemed acceptable around this island, perhaps she would become a hero. Or perhaps his crew would string her up to the sails by her neck. 

The woman looked around the bed, seeing a wide open spot for her to lay on the other side of him. She would have to climb over him. Darling took a silent deep breath in and carefully moved one leg over him, she leaned over and used her arm to steady herself against the bed. There was movement under her and her heartbeat almost stopped. A single hand gripped her waist and she gasped loudly. Lightning lit the room again and Wendy saw Hook staring up at her, his eyes staring at her hungrily. “My my, Wendy Darling…”

“It's not what it looks like- at all! I was just trying to…” She swallowed hard. “I couldn’t sleep at the table and I thought you would be sleeping so-”

“So you’d take me in my sleep?” He smirks and Wendy quickly pushed off of him, falling beside him. 

“You’re horrid.” Wendy spat out, turning to her side so she didn’t have to face him. “I was trying not to disturb you.” She sighed softly and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

“You didn’t wake me, I simply couldn’t sleep.” He spoke softly and Wendy felt he had gotten closer. There was silence, then some more movement behind her. “Are you cold?” Instead of answering, she sighed softly and closed her eyes. She hoped he would leave her to sleep. There was a moment then some blankets were laid over her waist. 

Hook watched the young woman, letting her play the silent game with him. He laid on his side to watch her. It's been a while since he had a woman in his bed laying beside him. Especially one that had his attention every other minute. He looked down her body slowly, sighing as he eyed her hips. How badly he wanted to run his hand down her side. He licked his lips and moved closer to her letting his arm wrap around her waist. He pulled her against him and felt her shift. “Mm...James what are you doing?” She reached up and tried pushing his arm off. 

Hook didn’t answer in return, instead reaching around with his hook and pressing the end of it to her lips. Her body went stiff in his grip and he smiled. “Be a good girl and unbutton your gown for me.” He purred in her ear. Wendy whimpered and shook her head. She wiggled against him and Hook pressed his lips to her ear. “Do it…” His hook was at her cheek, pressing against her skin and she growled. Her hands were reaching up and undoing her blouse. 

“Hook, please I-” She was silenced by the hook at her lips again. His free arm tightened around her and Wendy gasped. 

“I know exactly what you want Wendy Darling…” Suddenly he ripped down her nightgown, revealing the top of her breasts and her shoulders. Wendy gasped and shook her head. The hook cut her cheek and Hook pulled it away from her. 

“No! No I will not be taken by you! Not by some filthy pirate!” She was rolled on her back and Hook was atop her, his hand at her throat and his hook at her cheek again. Wendy glared up at him. “I’d rather die.”

Hook barked out a laugh and tilted her head to look him in the eyes. “You say this, but I guarantee you’d rather have me in bed than drown in the salty seas.” His hook was slowly trailing down her collarbone. “Or be gutted by my hook. Now tell me Wendy Darling...because I will give you the choice right now.” His eyes stared down into hers deeply. “Will you take me, or will you die a painful death?”

At this point, Wendy had stilled her movements. Was he serious? He was, but would he keep that promise? Would he really kill her if she asked? Probably so if he despised her enough. She glances around, looking for anything and there she spotted a knife stuck in a candle besides the bed. She looks down at her barely covered chest, then at Hook’s chest almost touching hers. Her hips shift and Hook sighs impatiently. “This shouldn’t need so much thought. I’m a little offended, Darling.” He sat up straight, rolling his shoulders. Wendy took this chance to sit up, putting her hand on his chest. 

“You wouldn’t really kill me Hook.” Her face inched closer to his and Hook never moved. “Not really, would you?” She was on her knees now like he was. Her other arm circled around his back and she touched the knife behind him. Hook glanced between her eyes and her lips, something kept him from moving forward.

“Wendy Darling...I could never hurt you.” He whispered softly to her. Wendy had stilled her hand on the knife. “No, I would never kill you.” Something in his voice sounded torn, something Wendy felt break her heart. Then he leaned in and captured her lips with his. Wendy gripped the knife and pulled it out the wax. She pushed Hook down onto the bed and climbed atop of him. She raised the knife above her head, ready to strike but couldn’t move. Hook watched, not seeming shocked or even smug. 

Wendy gripped the knife harder and growled. “You’re not real! You’re a storybook character damnit! I could kill you and not feel guilty-!”

“So why haven’t you done it yet?” Hook tilted his head up at her. Wendy brought the knife down and stabbed the mattress beside his head. Hook hadn’t even flinched, only smirking softly. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out the mattress. Wendy was still seated in his lap and tried moving to lay back down but Hook was holding her. “We’re not finished here Miss Wendy.” He uses the knife to cut her bra off and Wendy covers herself with a gasp. 

“But I didn’t choose.” She eyed Hook and he trailed his hand up her side. 

“I chose for you.” He throws the knife across the room, then slams his lips onto Wendy's. She felt his lips moving against hers then his arms wrapping around her. She held his arms and tried pushing him away. Hook growled before pushing her onto the bed. “Stop trying to resist me, woman. I know what you want.”

She spat in his face and Hook sighed, wiping it away. She jumps at feeling his hook tear away her bottoms, leaving her nude. “Hook!” She covers herself and James simply watched in awe. She really was beautiful. He was sure even if she birthed many children, her body would remain as perfect as it is. Hook reached up and let his fingers slide up her thighs. He wondered if she had been taken in bed yet. It’s likely not so, and that made him more excited. He realized she had become still and looked Wendy in the eyes. She looked away quickly, keeping her hands covering her delicate places. 

James crawled forward, his body between her legs now. His lips meet her neck and Wendy closes her eyes. She knew there was no running from this. Even if she managed to get away from him, where would she run? To the shivering ocean? Wendy gasped at feeling his teeth on her skin and she shivers again. It seems like time is ticking by slowly. Second by second like Wendy could hear each second pass, every minute go by in her chest. It was in no time when she was suddenly penetrated. She opens her mouth to scream but James had already covered her mouth. “Shhh, shh shh, don’t wake the whole crew up Miss Darling…” He says breathily in her ear. His lips leave a sigh at her neck. “I am your first...And it feels every bit amazing as I had hoped.”

Tears escape her eyes and she shakes her head. Hook kept his hand over her mouth then moved deeper inside her. Wendy screamed into his hand and took a hold of his wrist. She shook her head and tried to wiggle her body away from his but it was no use. He was telling her something but she wasn’t listening. It felt heinous and very very painful. After a minute or two, James removed his hand and Wendy let out a soft sob. “W-why...”

Hook didn’t answer, waiting a moment more before he pulled his hips back. Wendy bit her lip then gasped when he pushed back into her womanhood. She looked up at him and Hook pushed deep into her, pressing his hips to hers. Wendy felt her body tingle with some strange sensation. She suddenly felt angry at this man, angry at what he was doing and what he took from her. Wendy glares at him and moves her hand up, reaching his throat and wrapping her fingers around it. Hook smiles wickedly, tilting his head up a bit. “Try as you might Wendy, but you should have killed me when you held that knife above my head.” His hand found hers around his throat and he pulled it away. 

Wendy had realized her grasp was weak, weaker than she thought. She shifts her hips and Hook slams his throbbing member into her, making her whimper and stop moving. With her wrist trapped in his hand, Hook moved her arm to the side of her body, stretched out so she couldn’t cover her breasts. Her other hand was laying on her stomach and she thought about covering herself again but decided it would serve no use. Hook sighs and sits up slightly. “Giving up so easily Wendy? I do love it when you put up a fuss.” His hook was circling soft little touches to her thigh. Wendy kept her hard glare. Hook licks his lips and begins to pull out once again. Wendy closed her eyes and prepared for another hard thrust but it never came. Instead he started gently thrusting in and out of her, taking her by surprise. Wendy let out a soft gasp, that tingling returning to her body. She could still feel the ache of her sudden opening but slowly it was fading. Hook noticed her change in tone. How her breathing slowed and her face relaxed. “Pleasure after pain…” He whispered in her ear. 

“Shut up.” Wendy spat, closing her eyes when he slid into her again. She held back a moan and gripped the blanket beneath them. Suddenly his hand was tilting her head up, holding her by the cheeks of her face. He leaned close to her and spoke harshly.

“You will watch your tone with me woman...You are lucky I’ve been kind to you, keeping this pace as slowly as I can when really I want to ruin you and make you a living mess of a whore.” He paused and looked at her lips then let her go and shifted her leg over his hip. His hook stayed beside her outer thigh. “Maybe I will do just that. I’ll teach you a lesson since you want to let that tongue slip.” Wendy wanted to ask what he would do but she didn’t have a chance. Hook raised her leg some more then pushed his cock deeper into her flower. A shaky moan escaped her mouth and her head fell against the pillow. Hook groans lowly, letting his hips fall into a sudden motion of quick short thrusts. 

He could feel her body trembling beneath his hands. Hook wanted to laugh at how easily broken she was. First she wanted to leave, then lay next to him, then kill him, now she wanted more. He knew she wanted more. Her mouth opened, letting out a silent sigh before she cried out. Hook cursed and covered her mouth again, glancing at the door. He looked at her, seeing her eyes glazed over and staring up at him. Hook smirked and picked up the pace. His hook was pressing harder against her thigh but he made sure not to puncture her. 

Wendy moaned into his hand and suddenly her body tensed up. Her back arched slightly and she gasped.. Her eyes closed and she let out a deep groan, still muffled by Hook’s good hand. Hook slowed down, feeling her tightening around him. He pulled out just a bit more and started to thrust into her at a deeper but slower pace. Wendy made a noise and he moved his hand. “I-Its too much, I-I don’t-” Hook covers her mouth again. Wendy tightened her thighs around his hips to Hook’s delight. 

Hook pushed deeply into her, pausing when he was deep enough in her and letting out a rich moan. He felt her shaking beneath him and he chuckled. “Not yet…” He was suddenly thrusting in and out of her at a quick pace, earning a small muffled shriek from Wendy. “You feel it don’t you? That building. The want.” He was watching her face but her eyes were closed, making him frown. “Look at me!” Her eyes opened obediently, looking up at him. “Dammit!” He cursed loudly, nearing his climax as well. Wendy whimpers behind his hand but Hook didn’t remove it. “You’ll take all of me, all of me. Every last bit..” He was growling now. 

Wendy’s eyes widened as her climax washed over her. Her body shook as a strange bliss took over. Her eyes rolled upward while her body suddenly went limp. Hook had also reached his end letting out a moan as he came deep within her allowing his body to tense up while he came. Wendy yelled, feeling something painful dig into her thigh. Hook blinked and looked at her side, seeing he had accidentally hooked her with his hook. He pulled it out quickly but made no movement to pull himself out of her sex. “My apologies Wendy Darling…” He looked at his bloodied hook and wiped it on the bed. Then he removed himself from her and Wendy jumped at the feeling of his seed spilling out of her. She wasn’t sure if she should be more concerned about her bleeding or her...area. “It seems I got a bit too excited.” 

Wendy couldn’t move to get up. She could shift her legs but at the moment it was too painful for her left side. Hook had already moved out of the bed and grabbed what looked like gauze. Time was moving faster now. What was happening? She felt the room...the boat… spinning. Was it her? Her head? Blood loss? Her name was called a few times and she tried responding but wasn’t sure what she was saying. The world left her, leaving her in a tingling black void.

When she woke up, Wendy found herself in a very uncomfortable chair. She groaned and sat up, hearing something fall to the floor. A book and a pencil it sounded like. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. It was HER book and pencil. She was in her own chair, in her own room. How was that possible? She stood up and found the window open with the wind howling through the curtains. Wendy covered her face. So it was a dream. The woman laughed a mad laugh, walking to the window and closing it, locking the latch as well. 

She sat back down and felt a light sting at her thigh. When she looked, she could see red staining her nightgown. She was pulling the nightgown up quickly, finding a long cut there. She looked at the pencil on the ground, thinking she may have scratched herself somehow in her sleep. She was only making excuses because there simply was no way any of that was real. Wendy had stayed sitting on her bed for the longest time, thinking about the dream. It surely wasn’t real...It was a story book for god’s sake. Something her and her brothers made up when they were younger that simply came back to haunt her. 

Wendy decided that was that. It was simply a bad dream. 

Nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cut off ending. I wanted it to end this way but I wasn't too sure how to actually end it without it going on and on. Thank you guys for the kudos!<3<3<3


End file.
